El reino de la luna
by Lady Itati Zuu
Summary: Kagome es la pricesa de los cielos y tierra, Inuyasha el principe de los infiernos, que diran cuando el destino los quiera juntos.
1. La traicion

**Soy Kagome reina de los cielos y la tierra, si me lo preguntan tengo todas las características de un ángel, llevo un vestido blanco hasta los pies, con guantes largos de color celeste, un gran par de alas blancas y tengo el símbolo del cielo igual que mis hermana, yo tengo una nube en la frente, mi hermana Kikyo tiene una luna llena y nuestra hermana perdida tenía un sol en su frente, pero cuando bajo a la tierra mi vestido se convierte en uno azul ajustado a mi esbelta figura, vivo en un palacio sobre las nubes, tengo a mi mando a docenas de ángeles que me ayudan en el cuidado de la tierra.**

**Un día decidí dar una vuelta por Tokio para ver cómo estaban las cosas allá. Mi dama de compañía y mejor amiga Sango me acompaño.**

**-mi lady no es prudente que andemos sin los guardianes- (estábamos bajando a la tierra en mi carruaje tirado por pegazos)**

**-Sango cuantas veces te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre, no me importa estar sin esos odiosos guardianes, solo porque mi padre no confía en mí no significa que pueda ponerme a esos siete para que me cuiden-**

**-lo siento mi lady, pero sería una falta de respeto hacia su persona-**

**-en ese caso Sango, te ordeno que me llames Kagome-**

**-si mi lady-**

**-¡Sango!- **

**-lo siento-**

**-bien, ¿quieres comer algo?-**

**-pero mi señora nosotros no necesitamos comer-**

**-¿y que tiene no podemos?-**

**-claro que si mi señora, no fue mi intención contradecirla-**

**-Sango por favor tienes que tratar de dirigirte a mí como a tu igual-**

**-eso sería descortés alguien como usted, ser tratada como yo, pero me esforzare por hacerlo-**

**-bien, ¿quieres tomar un helado?-**

**-claro, nunca he probado uno de esos Miroku dice que son ricos-**

**-ah sí Miroku, ¿Dónde se habrá metido ese?-**

**-no lo sé mi se… Kagome, pero siendo su ayudante debería estar con nosotras-**

**-no me importa lo que haga-**

**-llegamos Kagome- (me abrió la puerta y empezamos a caminar)**

**-bien, ¿quieres comer un helado primero o ir de compras?-**

**-¿para qué compras?-**

**-para pasar desapercibidas, nada mas mira tu ropa Sango- (llevaba puesta una túnica blanca con bordados de oro y sandalias)**

**-que tienen a mí me gusta-**

**-de acuerdo, compraremos ropa primero-**

**-como gustes-**

**-entremos ahí-**

**-¿Qué es eso?-**

**-las personas aquí le llaman shopping-**

**-¿shoing?-**

**-jajaja no Sango shopping, es donde las personas de aquí compran alimentos y ropa-**

**-¿no se las fabrican a medida?-**

**-no Sango, aquí es muy diferente que en el palacio-**

**-ya veo la próxima vez creo que será que venga solamente con los guardianes-**

**-no me gusta salir con ellos, son muy escandalosos-**

**-pero su deber es protegerte y para serte sincera no me agrada estar aquí sola con usted-**

**-¿quieres que los llame verdad?-**

**-me sentiría más segura por usted mi lady, mi vida no vale mucho pero la suya si-**

**-Sango no te menosprecies eres muy buena, no quiero volver a oír esas palabras de tu boca**

**-si-**

**-bien, a ver ¡guardianes princesa de los cielos! ¡PRENSENTENSEN!- (enseguida nos rodearon los siete guardianes)**

**-¿ah pasado algo mi señora?-**

**-no tranquilo joven Bankotsu toda esta en orden, es solo que Sango teme que me pase algo-**

**-ya veo, entonces será mejor que nos quedemos con ustedes mi lady-**

**-gracias joven Bankotsu- (cuatro se colocaron detrás mío y tres delante) –no es necesario todo esto, con que estén cerca vasta-**

**-su padre no nos perdonaría que le pasara algo señorita-**

**-de acuerdo-**

**-princesa ¿podemos tomar un helado?- (un chiquillo me tiro del vestido era Shippo, sus padres habían sido asesinados cuando el apenas era un bebe, yo estaba dando una vuelta en la tierra cuando lo encontré llorando en brazos de su difunta madre, lo agarre en brazos y con mis poderes le concedí un par de alas de ángel y lo traje conmigo al cielo, nunca le oculte lo que paso pero el de todas formas quiso estar conmigo y yo lo acepte en mi palacio como a mi hijo y ahora tiene 10 años)**

**-Shippo ¿Qué haces aquí?-**

**-eso es mi culpa su alteza el quiso venir con usted y me siguió- (llego Miroku volando) **

**-no hay problema joven Miroku, no Shippo todavía no hemos tomado un helado-**

**-¿puedo tomar uno?-**

**-claro que si Shippo, pero primero debemos comprarle ropa a todos estos- (mirando a los siete guardianes y a Sango)**

**-princesa si usamos ropa de este mundo será difícil luchar-**

**-¿qué pelea Renkotsu?-**

**-por si alguien se trate de propasar con usted mi lady-**

**-tranquilo no me pasara nada-**

**-está bien-**

**-les ofrezco algo haber si les parece, todos menos Bankotsu compren ropa normal, ya que los humanos son más débiles que nosotros y si pasa algo Bankotsu me protegerá-**

**-estoy de acuerdo mi señora-**

**-y yo-**

**-yo igual-**

**-yo me uno-**

**-me da igual que vestir-**

**-de acuerdo-**

**-bien-**

**-como tú quieras Kagome-**

**-bien, esta decidido- (nos dirigimos al shopping) –lo primero será comprar su ropa chicos-**

**-bien- (todos juntos)**

**-entremos aquí- (entramos a una tienda de ropa de chicos) **

**-buenos días jovencitos ¿Qué desean?-**

**-queremos ropa para ellos por favor- (señalándolos)**

**-a ver que tengo, vengan por aquí por favor-**

**-si- (caminamos hasta el fondo donde había mucha ropa)**

**-bien, aquí ahí variedad de prendas ¿buscan algo en especial?-**

**-no, algo para salir, algo cómodo señor-**

**-bien, por favor me dirían sus talles chicos-**

**-no los sabemos Kagome, todo nos los hacen a medida- (susurrándole a Kagome)**

**-bien, algo que les entre señor-**

**-veré que tenemos-**

**-gracias- (al cabo de un rato llego con 6 remeras y 6 pantalones)**

**-bien, creo que esto es de sus tallas chicos-**

**-gracias- (dijeron los 6 agarraron las ropas y fueron a probárselas. Luego de unos 15 minutos volvieron vestidos con las ropas comunes) –se ven muy guapos chicos- (se sonrojaron todos)**

**-veo que esos le quedaron bien-**

**-s****í****, ¿cuánto seria señor?-**

**-bueno, todo seria $400 dólares, es ropa de calidad-**

**-está perfecto, Miroku pégale al señor por favor-**

**-si mi lady, aquí tiene- (dándole un fajo de billetes)**

**-Kagome vámonos ya quiero un helado-**

**-de acuerdo calma Shippo ahora vamos, adiós señor-**

**-adiós- **_**que gente rara ¿ese chico le dijo lady? ¿Quiénes serán?**_

**-bien, te toca a ti comprarte ropa Sango-**

**-si mi señora-**

**-entremos aquí- (un lugar con ropa hermosa, eran todos vestidos)**

**-buenos días chicos y hola chico- (no apartaba la vista de Miroku) -¿Qué desean?-**

**-queremos ropa para ella-**

**-enseguida, ¿buscan algo en especial?- **

**-ella prefiere los vestidos de preferencia de colores claros, blancos, celestes o rosas-**

**-veré que hay-**

**-gracias- (paso lo mismo que en la otra tienda, volvió con un vestido largo hasta las rodillas blanco con flores celeste) **

**-¿Qué les parece esto?-**

**-¿te gusta Sango?-**

**-sí, es perfecto-**

**-bien, queremos este, ve a ponerte este Sango- **

**-claro- (fue hasta el vestidor)**

**-enseguida- (le guiño el ojo a Miroku), (susurrando) –llámame ¿eh?- (fue hasta la registradora y nos cobro el vestido) –serian $100 dólares pero les are una rebaja, serian $40 dólares-**

**-bien, Miroku por favor dale el dinero a la señorita-**

**-¿Por qué tiene que pagar el, si la ropa es de ella?- (en tono altanero y de reproche, enseguida Bankotsu salto en mi defensa)**

**-a usted no le incumbe, que manera es esa de hablarle a alguien-**

**-yo solo digo lo que me parece-**

**-bueno pues está equivocada así que…-**

**-Bankotsu por favor tranquilízate-**

**-mi lady… ¿desea que la castiguemos?-**

**-no tranquilo Bankotsu no te precipites, por favor Miroku dale el dinero quiero irme de aquí, chicos por favor acompáñenme a fuera, Bankotsu quédate con Miroku-**

**-si mi señora- (Salí del lugar, pero pude escuchar lo que decían) –señorita ¿porque fue tan maleducada?-**

**-me pareció injusto que usted tenga que pagar todo-**

**-pues no es así, la plata que yo llevo es de mi señora la que acaba de salir afuera, solo estamos para protegerla, por eso yo llevo su dinero-**

**-mira Kagome… ¿Dónde se fue?-**

**-esta señorita mal educada le dijo que era una egoísta por decirle que Miroku pagara tu vestido en lugar de ti-**

**-pero si la plata que lleva Miroku es de la señorita Kagome-**

**-es lo que Miroku le dijo pero de igual manera hizo que la señorita Kagome se sienta mal y saliera afuera con los otros-**

**-oiga usted ¿Por qué fue tan mal educada con mi amiga?-**

**-lo siento, yo no lo sabía-**

**-bueno ahora lo sabe, mi señora es la mujer más bondadosa que eh conocido en mi vida y mire que eh conocido a muchas pero ninguna como ella, siempre piensa primero en los demás y después en ella- (al oír a Sango no pude evitar una gran sonrisa por sus palabras)**

**-lo siento mucho-**

**-es mejor así, pero no es con nosotros que se debería disculpar es con nuestra señora- (al oír esto me puse nerviosa y empecé a caminar sin que se dieran cuenta, cuando llegue a la heladería todos me miraban y me decían cosas, hasta que uno se me acerco y me toco, yo intente gritar, pero me agarro y me llevo hasta afuera)**

**Mientras en el local**

**-¿Dónde está la princesa? ¡Chicos! ¡Hey!-**

**-¿Qué paso?-**

**-¿dónde está Kagome?-**

**-está aquí… Hey a donde se fue estaba aquí hace unos segundos-**

**-¡como pudieron ser tan descuidados!-**

**-lo sentimos señor- (todos juntos)**

**-hay que buscarla, algo malo le puede suceder-**

**-si- (dijeron todos y se separaron para buscarla más rápido)**

**Mientras con Kagome**

**-¡oye suéltame ya!-**

**-tranquila preciosa, no quieres jugar un rato-**

**-no claro que no, suéltame, ¡SANGO! ¡MIROKU! ¡BANKOTSU!- (sentí como de pronto me soltaba y huían, de pronto vi a un chico alto bien formado que lo alejaba de mi con un gesto y su penetrante mirada, tenía el pelo largo de color plateado y ojos color dorados) **

**-oye niña ¿estás bien?-**

**-sí, gracias por sacármelo de encima-**

**-¡mi lady! ¡Lady Kagome! ¿Dónde está?- (llego corriendo Bankotsu, miro a mi salvador con unos ojos que te mataban) -¡¿tú fuiste quien se la llevo? Te matare si fue así- (lo ignoro) – ¡responde maldita sea!-**

**-no, yo no fui-**

**-Bankotsu tranquilo el me salvo-**

**-si él no fue ¿Quién?-**

**-si quieres descargarte con alguien allá tienes al culpable- (señalando al hombre que me había secuestrado, que ahora estaba corriendo aterrorizado)**

**-mi lady vámonos por favor Sango está preocupada por usted-**

**-de acuerdo, ¿a quién tengo el honor de dar las gracias?- (extendiendo la mano y sonriéndole)**

**-a… Inuyasha- (estrechando mi mano)**

**-un gusto Inuyasha mi nombre es Kagome-**

**-un gusto para mí también Kagome-**

**-mi lady es hora de regresar a casa-**

**-sí, adiós Inuyasha-**

**-hasta luego lady Kagome- **_**así que esta es la reina de los cielos y tierra, que linda mi hermano dijo que era linda pero no tanto, adiós su alteza**_

**-¿mi lady se encuentra bien?-**

**-si Bankotsu estoy bien-**

**-¿no está lastimada? ¿No le hizo nada?-**

**-no tranquilo- **

**-¡Kagome, Kagome! (Sango corrió hacia mí y me abrazo muy fuerte) Kagome gracias a dios estas bien ¿no te paso nada?-**

**-no Sango estoy bien-**

**-mi lady, ¿se encuentra bien?- (llego un Miroku jadeando y sudando)**

**-si estoy bien chicos, ¿podemos ir por un helado ahora?-**

**-bien, pero no se apartara de nosotros-**

**-bien- (empezamos a caminar y encontramos a Shippo y a los otros guardianes comiendo un helado)**

**-que ultraje como se atreven a comer sin nuestra señora-**

**-tranquilízate Bankotsu exageras mucho, debió darles hambre y quisieron comer, calma no hay ningún problema-**

**-¡Kagome! ¿Te encuentras bien? Me preocupe mucho-**

**-tranquilo Shippo estoy bien-**

**-no te vuelvas a ir-**

**-tranquilo Shippo no me iré a ningún lugar sin ti-**

**-porque tú eres lo más cercano a una madre que tengo y no soportaría perderte-**

**-no tranquilo Shippo nunca me iré-**

**-mi lady ¿de qué sabor quiere su helado?-**

**-mmm… quiero… de chocolate con dulce de leche-**

**-enseguida mi lady-**

**-¿ustedes comerán uno verdad?-**

**-no-**

**-a mi no me gusta esta cosa que se llama helado, te vuelve gordo y lento- (con cara de asco)**

**-vamos Bankotsu disfrútalo aunque sea una vez si no te gusta se lo puedes dar a alguien-**

**-¿es una orden o una sugerencia?- **

**-sugerencia como amiga-**

**-está bien, pero solo un poco-**

**-de acuerdo, ¿Miroku le darías la plata?-**

**-¿cuánto le doy?-**

**-dale… yo creo que con unas tres monedas de oro bastaran-**

**-sí, (saco de uno de sus bolsillos una bolsa con oro) tómalas Bankotsu**

**-sí, enseguida regreso- (dicho esto se acerco a donde estaba la chica y le extendió las monedas diciéndole lo que quería, para mi diversión la chica lo miraba incrédula. Lo más seguro es que creyera que era una broma, luego de que los compro volvió a donde estábamos sentados) –que mujer más rara, parecía que nunca había visto una moneda de oro-**

**-eso es porque aquí no hay de esas, aquí usan algo que se llama billetes y monedas pero de bronce-**

**-ya veo, pero… ¿compran con un papel?, este mundo es demasiado extraño- (poniéndose la mano en la cabeza)**

**-jajaja, te hace falta venir más seguido-**

**-no lo creo, por lo único que vengo es por usted mi lady, este planeta es horrible, prefiero ir a visitar a su hermana a la luna-**

**-ya pronto podrás acompañarme porque si no mal recuerdo mañana tengo una junta con el príncipe de las tinieblas y mi hermana la reina de la noche, porque al parecer Sesshomaru se quiere casar con una humana y debe heredar su reino a su hermano, ¿chicos ustedes saben cómo es el hermano, nunca antes lo había visto?-**

**-nunca lo hemos visto mi lady-**

**-¿me pregunto cómo será?-**

**-todo lo opuesto a usted mi señora, si usted es el cielo, es buena, bondadosa, generosa, el es todo lo contrario, malo, despiadado y grosero además de altanero-**

**-jajaja, es cierto, yo soy el bien y él es el mal, supongo que de alguna manera debemos odiarnos pero no lo siento así-**

**-es porque usted es muy cálida y buena mi señora-**

**-gracias, Suikotsu tú también eres muy bueno-**

**-gracias-**

**-¿qué les parece si volvemos al palacio?-**

**-está bien, ahora llamo al carruaje- (congele el tiempo el carruaje apareció nos subimos y volvió el tiempo)**

**Mientras en el inframundo**

**-hey Sesshomaru- (estaba volviendo de la tierra, luego de encontrarme con la princesa de los cielos y tierra)**

**-¿qué quieres Inuyasha no ves que estoy ocupado?- **

**-¿porque nunca me dijiste como era la princesa de los cielos?, es realmente hermosa-**

**-¿valla te la topaste en la tierra?-**

**-así es la salve de un mastodonte que quería abusar de ella-**

**-ya veo, ¿se dio cuenta de quién eres?-**

**-lo dudo ya que escondí mi presencia y nunca antes me ah visto-**

**-ya veo, mañana de veras ir a la luna, la princesa de la noche la hermana de Kagome, Kikyo, quiere verte a ti y a Kagome para hablar sobre tu sucesión, las limitaciones que tienes entre los reinos y las leyes de cada uno-**

**-demonios, ¿Por qué tienes que dejarme el reino a mi Sesshomaru?-**

**-porque no se me permite gobernar estando casado con una humana-**

**-todavía me sorprende, el gran Sesshomaru casado con una humana, eso está por verse jajaja-**

**-cállate maldito, no porque tú seas un infeliz no significa que yo deba serlo, además hasta yo se que tu amada Kikyo te engaña con Naraku el rey de Marte-**

**-tú que sabes Sesshomaru-**

**-recuerdas que a diferencia de ti yo puedo ver pasado, presente y futuro, mientras que tú solo tienes la habilidad de transformarte en animales y humanos, ¿para qué puede servir eso?-**

**-para muchas cosas-**

**-nombra algunas-**

**-yo puedo subir a la tierra con total tranquilidad, en cambio tú debes ir disfrazando tu presencia-**

**-nombra alguna más-**

**-puedo conocer y escaparme de varios lugares convirtiéndome en un animal-**

**-Keh tú ya eres un animal Inuyasha-**

**-si yo soy eso entonces ¿tú que eres?-**

**-maldito-**

**-disculpe amo bonito Rin quiere verlo-**

**-ya lo sé- (se quedo ahí parado como un tonto) – ¡qué esperas!, ¡hazla pasar de una vez!-**

**-sí, lo siento amo Sesshomaru- (salió de ahí y en unos momentos apareció Rin)**

**-hola cariño-**

**-hola amor, hola señor Inuyasha-**

**-amor, dile Inuyasha este otro no es ningún señor-**

**-¡oye!-**

**-disculpe amo Inuyasha, la señorita Kikyo quiere que valla a su palacio-**

**-dile que iré mañana-**

**-se lo diré amo, adiós-**

**Mientras en el palacio de la Luna**

**-oye Kikyo ¿por qué no le dices a eso Inuyasha de una buena vez que estás conmigo?-**

**-tranquilo Naraku, para eso lo mande a llamar-**

**-disculpe señorita Kikyo- **

**-que es lo que sucede Kaede, estoy ocupada-**

**-el joven Inuyasha, dice que la vera mañana en la junta-**

**-maldita sea, no puedo decirle mañana-**

**-si no lo haces me iré Kikyo-**

**-de acuerdo, lo haré, lo haré, no fastidies- (beso sus labios hambrientamente) **

**Mientras en el castillo en las nubes**

**-oye Shippo me acompañarías a dar lista a los ángeles, ya que un día te tocara a ti hacerlo-**

**-¿Por qué a mi si todavía estarás tu?-**

**-porque cuando cumplas los 18 años te daré una parte de mi reino para que tu lo gobiernes-**

**-¿Qué parte?-**

**-no lo sé, ¿Qué lugar del mundo te gusta?-**

**-mmm… me gusta mucho Argentina, pero también me gusta mucho Brasil-**

**-déjame ver… ¿qué te parece si te doy la mitad de Argentina y la mitad de Brasil?-**

**-¿arias eso?-**

**-claro que si Shippo, si quieres ahora podemos elegir a los ángeles que quieras para que te ayuden en la tarea-**

**-si me gustaría-**

**-y también pues elegir a tus guardianes-**

**-no, me gustaría que tú me los eligieras, tú ya los conoces a todos-**

**-veamos a los ángeles y te diré los que me gustarían para ti-**

**-si- (con una sonrisa, nos dirigimos hasta el patio del palacio donde estaban todos los ángeles)**

**-bien. Hojo, Ayumi, Yuka, Eri, Azumi, Naomi, Imaku, Inume, Sesshimi, adelántense- (dicho esto los 9 se adelantaron) –vengan conmigo y Shippo-**

**-¿para qué nos quiera la reina?- (se preguntaban todos, entramos en el salón de juntas)**

**-bien, los eh elegido para que ayuden a Shippo, todos están enterados que cuando el cumpla los 18 años yo le heredare parte de mi reino, por esa razón Hojo y Naomi serán sus guardianes, mientras que Ayumi, Yuka, Eri, Azumi, Imaku, Inume y Sesshimi serán los que cuiden las tierras de Shippo, ¿han comprendido?-**

**-¡si mi lady!- (dijeron todos a la vez)**

**-muy bien, pueden retirarse-**

**-si mi lady, adiós lady Kagome y adiós lord Shippo- (dijeron todos y se fueron del salón) **

**-guau Kagome eres toda una líder, ¿pero lord Shippo? suena muy gracioso-**

**-gracias Shippo, un día tú también lo serás-**

**-¿enserio lo crees?-**

**-claro que si, confío en que si lo serás-**

**-gracias Kagome te quiero mucho-**

**-yo también, es mejor que ya vallamos a dormir para la junta de mañana-**

**-¿piensas llevarme contigo?-**

**-sí, si alguna vez vas a gobernar necesitas saber qué es lo que hacemos en esas juntas-**

**-comprendo, si quiero ir contigo-**

**-bien en ese caso debes ir a dormir ahora porque saldremos en la madrugada-**

**-está bien adiós Kagome, que duermas bien- (me dio un beso en la mejilla y empezó a caminar hacia afuera)**

**-que duermas bien Shippo- (atrás del apareció Sango)**

**-mi lady es hora de que vaya a dormir para la junta-**

**-está bien Sango-**

**-¿la acompaño mi lady?-**

**-está bien- (empezamos a caminar hacia mi alcoba)**

**-le escogeré la ropa para mañana debe verse súper bien, ya que se que ira Koga el rey del invierno- (entramos)**

**-Sango ya te lo dije, el no me gusta, no podría estar con el sabiendo que se lo estoy quitando a alguien más-**

**-¿A quién?-**

**-a Ayame la princesa de la primavera-**

**-no es tu culpa que Koga se halla fijado en ti y no en ella-**

**-es que creo que me gusto el chico de la tierra Inuyasha-**

**-¿Inuyasha qué nombre es ese?-**

**-del chico que me cautivo-**

**-¿y porque no lo buscas?-**

**-vamos Sango, no sé ni donde vive como se supone que voy a buscarlo, aparte es un mortal-**

**-¿y? el rey del inframundo se va a casar con una humana-**

**-sí pero le costara su reino, yo no me puedo dar el lujo de dejarle todo mi reino a Shippo apenas tiene 10 años, no está listo todavía-**

**-y porque no lo transformas en un ángel y cuando Shippo sea lo suficiente grande te casas con él y listo-**

**-Sango no es tan fácil, yo estoy dispuesta a sacrificar mi felicidad por mi reino-**

**-eres demasiado mala contigo misma mi lady-**

**-¿Por qué?-**

**-no te permites nada, anda cásate luego te arreglaras pero si no puede que se consiga otra-**

**-tal vez tienes razón, mañana bajare de nuevo a la tierra y lo buscare-**

**-muy bien esa es mi amiga-**

**-gracias Sango- (la abrace) -¿pero qué ropa me pondré?-**

**-yo te sugiero este vestido- (abrió mi armario saco mi vestido nuevo, largo hasta el piso, se arrastra pero esa tela no se ensucia, de color salmón con el espacio para las alas, con el pelo suelto hasta la cadera)**

**-¿no es demasiado?-**

**-tonterías, es hermoso-**

**-¿Dónde está la doncella tímida y respetuosa?-**

**-cuando no estamos en público me comporto normal-**

**-jajaja eres una doble cara Sango-**

**-pero de todas formas me quieres mucho-**

**-es cierto-**

**-bueno ¿te pondrás este?-**

**-claro-**

**-muy bien, te dejare dormir, adiós mi lady-**

**-jajaja adiós Sango y buenas noches-**

**-buenas noches a usted también mi lady- (salió de la habitación, me tire en la cama y dormí plácidamente)**

**-my lady despierte- (Sango me tocaba el hombro ligeramente) –es hora de que se despierte, en unas horas se realizara la junta-**

**-está bien Sango, ¿me prepararías el baño para darme una ducha?-**

**-claro que si- (entro al baño mientras yo me sacaba el vestido) –ya se lo prepare mi lady-**

**-gracias Sango, puedes retirarte, ah dile a Miroku que prepare el carruaje para los siete guardianes, tu, Shippo, y yo, a y si quieres puedes decirle a Miroku que venga- (levantando las cejas)**

**-¿Qué es lo que dice mi lady?- (sonrojada)**

**-yo solo digo, es igual ya sé que te gusta-**

**(Se sonrojo) –que atrevida que es usted mi lady-**

**-jajaja- (se retiro y yo me fui al baño y me duche, cuando termine, me vestí y salí al jardín donde estaban los guardianes, Miroku, Sango y Shippo esperándome)**

**-buenos días mi lady- (dijeron los siete) **

**-buenos días caballeros, ¿Cómo han dormido?-**

**-muy bien gracias por preguntar, ¿y usted?-**

**-no es nada, bien gracias por preguntar, ¿y ustedes como durmieron?- (refiriéndome a Sango, Miroku y Shippo)**

**-bien Kagome-**

**-muy bien señorita Kagome- (sonrojándose levemente)**

**-muy bien mi lady-**

**-me alegro de que hayan dormido bien, ¿subimos?-**

**-claro- (abrió la puerta y espero a que yo pasara) –pase usted primero mi lady-**

**-OH está bien- (camine lento y seguro hasta el carruaje y los caballos comenzaron a andar, cuando llegamos al espacio Shippo se quedo muy asombrado)**

**-¿Qué sucede Shippo? ¿Nunca antes lo habías visto cuando salías a dar una vuelta en el carruaje?-**

**-no, siempre me iba a dar una vuelta por los océanos-**

**-bueno, entonces cuando quieras puedes venir con Hojo o con Naomi-**

**-si- (con una gran sonrisa)**

**-mi lady llegamos- (abrió la puerta para que bajáramos, baje yo, luego Shippo, Sango, Miroku y los guardianes)**

**-este castillo es feo Kagome, es demasiado deprimente- (el castillo de mi hermana era de color negro y plata)**

**-es porque tiene que ser así Shippo-**

**-¿Por qué?-**

**-porque los humanos pueden ver la luna y si es de otro color pueden llegar a verlo y mandar exploradores a registrar que todo esté bien, estuvimos en problemas cuando los humanos quisieron ser los primeros en pisar la luna, para la suerte de mi hermana no llegaron tan lejos-**

**-comprendo, me gusta más el tuyo-**

**-jajaja- (mientras hablábamos íbamos caminando hacia adentro del castillo. Cuando Kikyo me vio enseguida me saludo y me abrazo. Ella llevaba puesto un vestido igual al mío solamente con la única diferencia de que el suyo era totalmente negro con una abertura que dejaba al descubierto su esbelta pierna)**

**-buenos días querida hermana ¿Cómo has estado?-**

**-bien, ¿y tú?-**

**-muy bien, ¿Quién es este pequeño? Nunca antes lo has traído contigo-**

**-soy su hijo-**

**-guau ¿de quién es hermana?- (codeándola)**

**-no pienses mal Kikyo el es mi hijo adoptivo, un día que baje a la tierra, lo encontré en brazos de su madre muerta-**

**-ya veo, ¿y dime cómo te llamas niño?-**

**-mi nombre es Shippo señorita Kikyo-**

**-qué lindo nombre Shippo, puedes decir tía Kikyo-**

**-está bien- (se dio vuelta y nos guío hasta el salón principal, llame a Kagome y ella se agacho)**

**-¿Qué sucede Shippo?-**

**-¿enserio tengo que llamarla tía? No me agrada mucho-**

**-jajaja, no, no es necesario que la llames así-(entramos al salón era totalmente negro con alfombras rojas color carmesí, al final del salón había varios escritorios, atrás de estos iban las personas más importantes y atrás había varias sillas detrás de ellos donde se ponían los guardianes y acompañantes de cada uno. A mi lado se sentaron mis contrapartes el rey y el príncipe de las tinieblas)**

**-buenos días princesa Kagome-**

**-buenos días lady Kagome- (me di vuelta, el príncipe de las tinieblas era muy parecido al que me salvo, extendí mi mano para que la besara)**

**-buenos días lord Sesshomaru, me temo que no tengo el placer de conocer a su hermano. ¿Cuál es su nombre joven?-**

**-es Inuyasha lady Kagome un gusto volver a verla-**

**-¿la conoces?-**

**-sí, la salve de que unos humanos se propasaran con ella-**

**-¿eso es cierto princesa?-**

**-sí, su hermano es muy valiente lord Sesshomaru. ¿Cuándo podré conocer a la afortunada?-**

**-no lo sé, de todos modos dudo que a sus guardianes les gustaría que anduviéramos cerca de usted-**

**-no importa, ¿quieren pasar a conocer el castillo uno de estos días? Nunca antes lo han visto-**

**-nos encantaría, pero debe ser una noche, porque recuerde que somos…-**

**-sí, vampiros, no abra ningún problema, si quieren se pueden quedar un día, sería bueno conocernos ¿no?-**

**-claro, es usted tan buena como todos dicen princesa-**

**-muchas gracias lord Sesshomaru-**

**-por favor solo dígame Sesshomaru-**

**-en ese caso dígame Kagome, y dime Inuyasha ¿tú eres el que sale con mi hermana?-**

**-así es, ella es muy linda-**

**-espero que sean muy felices, díganme si hay en algo en que los pueda ayudar-**

**-claro-**

**-Kagome ¿Quiénes son ellos?-**

**-Shippo el es el príncipe de las tinieblas y el su hermano mayor el rey de las tinieblas, pero pronto dejara su reino a manos de su hermano-**

**-¿Por qué?-**

**-porque se casara con una humana y no puede hacer eso siendo el rey de las tinieblas- (miro a Inuyasha a los ojos)**

**-yo… siento que te conozco ¿te eh visto antes?- **_**¿Dónde he visto esos ojos?-**_** (comenzando a llorar)-tu…tu eres…quien mato a mis padres… ¡maldito! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste? Mis padres no se merecían eso-**

**-calma Shippo, ¿dime qué pasó?-**

**-Kagome el… él fue quien…mato a mis… padres-**

**-¿estás seguro?-**

**-si… sus ojos son los mismos, malvados y llenos de sed de sangre-**

**-hay Shippo cuanto lo siento, no debí haberte traído aquí. ¡Sango!-**

**-¿si…si mi lady?-**

**-lleva a Shippo a la tierra y distráelo con algunos juegos y cómprale juguetes, yo debo quedarme aquí así que quiero que tu lo lleves. Hojo! Naomi! ¡Vengan aquí!- (al instante aparecieron)**

**-si mi lady, ¿Qué sucede?-**

**-quiero que lleven a Shippo a la tierra, quiero que lo distraigan vallan con Sango, Miroku y los guardianes ellos saben lo que le gusta hacer, quiero que intenten hacer que se sienta mejor, ¿bien?-**

**-si mi lady-**

**-y cuando se sienta mejor llévenlo al palacio a que duerma-**

**-si mi lady, ven con nosotros Shippo- **

**-de… de acuerdo- (salieron del castillo y se marcharon)**

**-siento todo esto, el no ha superado lo de sus padres-**

**-no importa-**

**-espera yo no lo conozco, yo solo me alimento de la sangre de vagabundos ¿tú que sangre tomas Sesshomaru?-**

**-yo de hombres viejos-**

**-aquí hay gato encerrado-**

**-espera estoy teniendo una visión- (cerró los ojos y luego de unos minutos los abrió)**

**-mi lady, mi hermano no fue el culpable, fue aquel hombre despreciable Naraku siempre intenta hacer quedar mal a nuestra familia-**

**-yo le diré que esto fue un gran mal entendido, una trampa-**

**-si-**

**-Kagome perdona mi atrevimiento pero… ¿Qué relación tienes con ese chico Shippo?-**

**-cuando lo encontré en la tierra, le hice crecer un par de alas y lo lleve conmigo al palacio, ha vivido desde allí hace 10 años, lo críe como si fuera propio mi hijo-**

**-comprendo, ¿eres como su madre?-**

**-sí- (mi hermana se paro dispuesta a hablar)**

**-buenos días a todos los reinos y demás- (estaban los siguientes reinos: el del cielo y la tierra: yo, las tinieblas: InuYasha y Sesshomaru, la princesa de la primavera: Ayame, el rey del invierno: Koga, el rey del otoño: Akitoki y el rey de Marte: Naraku. Los demás planetas no son importantes por eso no aparecen) –agradezco a todos el a ver venido y aprovecho el momento para decirles mi compromiso con el rey de Marte Naraku- (InuYasha enseguida se paro sobresaltado)**

**-¡¿de qué hablas Kikyo?-**

**-ya lo oíste InuYasha me voy a casar con Naraku, ¿tienes alguna objeción?- **

**-claro que si, tú eras mi novia-**

**-pues las cosas cambian InuYasha- (InuYasha y Sesshomaru se miraron a los ojos y asintieron)**

**-pues entonces el reino de las tinieblas está en guerra con sus reinos- (dijeron ambos a la vez)- ¡servidores del infierno destruyan este castillo y a todos los que se encuentren aquí!- (al instante aparecieron millones de ángeles negros con lanzas envenenadas)**

**-¡no!-**

**-Kikyo ven conmigo te sacare de aquí-**

**-Naraku…-**

**-¡alto por favor! Podemos llegar a un acuerdo-**

**-claro que no, su hermana ya ah hecho demasiado daño-**

**-princesa venga conmigo por favor, algo malo puede pasarle aquí-**

**-joven Koga no puedo dejar que todo se venga abajo-**

**-luego nos encargaremos de esto, ahora hay que sacarla de aquí- (no pude responder porque me agarro estilo nupcial)- la llevare a su palacio- (salimos del castillo corriendo y se subió a mi carroza de ahí empezó a conducirla hacia mi palacio)- ¿Dónde están sus estúpidos guardianes cuando se los necesitan?-**

**-les dije que acompañaran a Shippo-**

**-¿Quién es Shippo?-**

**-mi hijo-**

**-gua princesa no sabía que tuvieras un heredero-**

**-no pienses mal Koga, lo encontré en la tierra hace 10 años y lo traje conmigo, sus padres murieron cuando apenas tenía unos meses-**

**-ya veo, llegamos- (bajo el primero y puso su mano para que yo la tomara)**

**-muchas gracias por traerme joven Koga, déjeme recompensarlo por haberme ayudado-**

**-no necesito nada princesa, fue todo un placer ayudarla-**

**-venga por favor, le daré un pequeño regalo- (de la nube modele un cachorro de lobo blanco, lo agarre a upa)- toma Koga este pequeño te será muy útil puede rastrear tesoros en la tierra, tanto oro como plata. Cuídalo bien Koga es muy especial- (se lo extendí con una gran sonrisa y él lo tomo, cuando sus manos lo tocaron abrió los ojos y le lamió la mano) –eso es porque te reconoce como su dueño, otra cosa más al que muerda es porque no te traerá nada bueno a tu vida-**

**-muchas gracias Kagome lo cuidare como si fuera mi propio hijo- (me dio un beso en la mejilla) –será mejor que me valla-**

**-está bien adiós Koga, si quieres llévate mi carruaje tengo uno igual- **

**-gracias y yo te regalo esto Kagome- (de sus manos hiso un copo de nieve en la nube y creció una planta con una flor blanca en forma de estrella) –toma Kagome esta flor tiene propiedades curativas, se abren solamente en las noches-**

**-muchas gracias Koga, adiós- (le di un beso en la mejilla y entre al castillo, Sango, Miroku, Shippo y los guardianes todavía no avían llegado, por lo que me dirigí a mi habitación a darme un baño y reflexionar las cosas) –puedo intentar hablar con ellos y con Kikyo y llegar a un acuerdo formal. ¿Pero el problema es donde? Inuyasha no querrá que Kikyo esté en su castillo, y Kikyo bueno sus tonterías le an costado su castillo, tendrán que venir aquí- (entre al baño, abrí la grifo, le puse un tapón y me sumergí para relajarme un rato. Hice aparecer una esfera donde podía ver a los chicos)-Sango-**

**-¿si mi lady? ¿Dónde está?-**

**-en el baño, escucha InuYasha no fue quien mato a los padres de Shippo-**

**-¿Quién entonces?-**

**-el mismo que te mato y se llevo a tu hermano-**

**-Naraku ese maldito, ¿Qué sugiere hacer mi lady?-**

**-quiero hablar con InuYasha, Sesshomaru y Kikyo a solas. Quiero que Shippo se quede contigo y Miroku en la tierra hasta que te vuelva a llamar. Háganse pasar por un matrimonio y Shippo es su hijo, ¿entendiste?-**

**-si mi lady-**

**-ahora hablare con Miroku- (hice desaparecer la esfera que me mostraba a Sango y apareció la de Miroku se estaba besando con una humana) – ¡Miroku!- (enseguida salió corriendo)**

**-¿si mi lady?- (dijo agitado)**

**-¿me puedes decir qué demonios estabas haciendo?-**

**-no… nada mi lady-**

**-escúchame y escúchame bien ¿entendiste?-**

**-si-**

**-¿nunca te diste cuenta que lastimas a Sango? Ella te quiere mucho Miroku y tu eres de lo peor ¿nunca te diste cuenta que Sango te ama?-**

**-no…no lo sabía-**

**-y tengo entendido que ella también te gusta-**

**-cierto, pero pensé que yo no le interesaba-**

**-bueno, no es cierto… al fin por esto no es que te contacte quiero que tu, Sango y Shippo se queden en la tierra hasta que los vuelva a llamar; ¿Dónde está Sango Miroku?-**

**-ella se aparto y yo la estaba buscando cuando…-**

**-ya no importa solo búscala y que esto no se repita ¿cuento contigo para que los cuides?-**

**-si mi lady-**

**-y toma esto- (hice aparecer un perrito y dos bolsas llenas de oro) –el perrito es para Shippo y las monedas son para que busquen un hotel y se queden allí unos días, te aras pasar como el esposo de Sango para que no sospechen y ya que ella te gusta te será muy fácil, cuando te llame vuelves aquí. ¿Cualquier problema me avisas?-**

**-si-**

**-cuento contigo-**

**-si- (hice desaparecer la esfera)**

**Mientras en el inframundo**

**-no puedo creer que Kikyo me allá hecho esto-**

**-tranquilo hermano, ahora eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, ¿Por qué no conquistas a la princesa de los cielos? Dijiste que ella era hermosa-**

**-no lo sé, ¿y si me hace lo mismo?-**

**-¿con quién? Recuerda que ella nunca estuvo con nadie, siempre se ocupo de su reino a costa de su felicidad, ella no se quiere enamorar porque cree que no es justo dejarle todo el trabajo a su pequeño hijo-**

**-que noble y hermosa. Tal vez lo intente- (de pronto sentí como me llamaba)- me está llamando-**

**-¿Qué esperas estúpido?, ¡atiéndele!- (hice aparecer la esfera que me mostraba su cara y parte de su cuerpo, pero… ¡estaba desnuda! Sin que ella se diera cuenta la miraba) -¿Qué es lo que quieres?-**

**-trátala bien estúpido- (me susurro mi hermano)**

**-quiero invitarlos a ti, a tu hermano, su novia y a Kikyo para llegar a un acuerdo formal-**

**-no creo que sea posible-**

**-vamos InuYasha si piensas que Kikyo y yo nos parecemos te equivocas-**

**-no lo creo-**

**-vamos, por favor a mi me interesa llevarme bien contigo y Sesshomaru-**

**-¿Por qué?-**

**-porque si mi hijo heredara mi reino no quiero que se hereden mis enemigos o mis guerras-**

**-eres demasiado buena, ¿nunca piensas mal de nadie?- **

**-solo de una persona-**

**-¿Quién?-**

**-Naraku, el ha causado mucho sufrimiento a mis amigos-**

**-¿Cómo?-**

**-te contare si vienes, por favor-**

**-claro que iremos princesa- (salto Sesshomaru)**

**-gracias Sesshomaru, si quieres puedes invitar a Rin, estoy segura que nos llevaremos bien- (le sonreí)**

**-¿Cuándo quieres que vallamos?-**

**-mmm… ¿qué les parece ahora? En mi castillo seria el lugar perfecto para hablar y Shippo, Sango, Miroku y los guardianes siguen en la tierra-**

**-está bien, pero asegúrate de que Kikyo valla queremos hablar con ella-**

**-lo haré-**

**-bien, en una hora estaremos allá-**

**-muy bien, adiós lord Sesshomaru y lord InuYasha-**

**-adiós princesa-**

**-adiós lady Kagome- (y con eso corte)**

**-¿Por qué accediste a ir?-**

**-no lo piensas, si Kikyo va de seguro Naraku ira y nos podremos vengar-**

**-oye no, por primera vez iremos en paz, la princesa es muy buena y hasta ah invitado a Rin para que te sientas más cómodo-**

**-me sorprende que seas así, pero…está bien iremos en paz… por esta vez-**

**-bien, iré a cambiarme-**

**-¿Por qué? si así estas bien… Oooh ¿no me digas que te has enamorado de la princesa?-**

**-¿Qué tiene si es así?-**

**-tienes que ganártela-**

**-pan comido-**

**-no te creas, Koga ya se ah fijado hace mucho en ella-**

**-¿crees que soy más feo que eso tipo?-**

**-pues…-**

**-mira cállate Sesshomaru, en un rato nos vemos- (Salí de ese cuarto y me dirigí al mío a cambiarme, me puse mi traje nuevo negro que consistía en una camisa roja, pantalón negro y una chaqueta negra de cuero. Me dirigí al salón real donde estaba Sesshomaru con Rin) -¿listo para irnos?- **

**-¿irse a donde?-**

**-a mi hermano y a mí nos han invitado al castillo de la princesa de los cielos y tierra-**

**-¿Cómo es ella?-**

**-bueno, es muy hermosa y de esbelta figura que morirías por ver- (se le salían hilos de baba a él y a InuYasha)**

**-¡oye!-**

**-¿Qué pasa? Tú me preguntaste-**

**-yo te decía en carácter, no era para que te pusieras a babear-**

**-ah, su carácter… pues… es muy amable y sensible y de linda sonrisa-**

**-por como la describes parece hermosa… ¿tiene novio, esposo o amante?-**

**-no, siempre ha estado soltera-**

**-no quiero que vallas Sesshomaru-**

**-¿Por qué?-**

**-si es tan hermosa como dices ¿Qué pasara si caes en sus redes?-**

**-no pasara tranquila, además InuYasha va tras ella, yo ya te tengo a ti-**

**-además un detalle importante, Rin ella te invito también a que conozcas su castillo, dijo que tal vez podrían ser amigas-**

**-en ese caso está bien, iré con mucho gusto-**

**-bien, ¿supongo que no iras con eso no?-**

**-¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa?-**

**-nada es muy informal para ir a visitar a tu reina-**

**-¿mi reina?-**

**-sí, supuestamente ella te creo, no olvides que ella es la reina de los cielos y la tierra-**

**-¿reina? Hace rato dijiste que era la princesa-**

**-es porque es algo de los dos… sus padres ya han muerto y dejaron su trono a manos de ella por lo que ella está al mando por eso es reina pero al no estar casada todavía es princesa-**

**-comprendo, pero es algo confuso-**

**-es porque ella así lo quiso-**

**-¿Por qué?-**

**-porque dice que todavía no es tiempo ella se quiere casar por amor-**

**-ya veo, ¿por eso se rehúsa a ser reina?-**

**-aha-**

**-¡que romántica!-**

**-¿por favor nos podemos ir de una maldita vez?-**

**-está bien gruñón-**

**-así que al gran InuYasha le gusta una diosa, que interesante-**

**-¡Naraku! ¿Qué haces aquí?-**

**-vine a vengarme por destruir el castillo de mí preciada Kikyo-**

**-ella se lo busco Naraku y lo sabes-**

**-no me importa si se lo busco o no pero lo pagaras caro InuYasha-**

**-Sesshomaru llévate a Rin a un lugar seguro yo luchare con Naraku-**

**-tengo una mejor idea, Rin vete al castillo de la princesa, dile a Jaken que te lleve en Ah-Un es el demonio más rápido que tenemos-**

**-de acuerdo- (salió corriendo y huyo al castillo de la princesa Kagome ella nos podría ayudar ya que Naraku no es un contrincante fácil de derrotar)**


	2. Lady Rin, la princesa del Sol

**Lady Rin, la princesa del sol**

**Mientras en el castillo de la princesa Kagome…**

**-¡princesa, princesa Kagome por favor ayúdeme!- (una chica de más o menos 17 años llegaba corriendo a mi castillo yo estaba esperando afuera del castillo a que llegaran mis invitados) – ¡por favor ayúdeme!- (llego a mi lado desesperada)**

**-¿pero qué ha pasado que vienes tan agitada?-**

**-Sesshomaru, InuYasha, Naraku los está atacando. Por favor ayúdelos-**

**-claro, pero dime que ha pasado-**

**-no hay tiempo-(sujetándola de la mano y empujándola hacia en dragón que la había traído) –un ser llamado Naraku vino al castillo de Sesshomaru diciendo que quería vengarse por haber destruido el castillo de una tal Kikyo-**

**-espera un segundo, ¿sabes manejar algún arma?-**

**-sí, fui 5 años a practicar con el mejor maestro tiro con arco y flechas ¿Por qué?-**

**-toma esto- (de la nube modele un arco celeste de madera con el símbolo de la luna llena y un carcaj que cada vez que sacas una flecha otra vuelve a aparecer)-toma si lo usas con fines de proteger a Sesshomaru y InuYasha el arco responderá a tus sentimientos y podrás salvarlos, yo claro que te ayudare, una cosa más solo ataca para defenderte y a los demás, porque si atacas para destruir o para herir a alguien el arco desaparecerá-**

**-entiendo, muchas gracias-**

**-no es nada es solo un regalo- (cuando terminamos de hablar nos encontramos fuera del castillo de InuYasha)-¿lista para entrar?-**

**-sí pero… ¿tu como te defenderás?-**

**-con esto- (transforme mi traje en un hakama de color celeste con un Aori de color blanco y de la manga saque una espada que en el mango tenia la luna menguante y en mi cintura apareció la katana de la espada, en mi hombro también apareció un arco igual al que tenia Rin pero este era mucho más grande tenia la altura de ella, mi arco era diferente cuando lo tensaba enseguida la flecha aparecía, este arco solo lo podía usar yo) –estas son mis armas, ¿lista para entrar?- (empuñando la espada)**

**-claro que si- (empezamos a correr, pronto encontramos en la habitación donde se encontraban luchando InuYasha, Sesshomaru y Naraku. Naraku había mal herido a Inuyasha que ahora se encontraba en el suelo con graves golpes inconsciente)**

**-Rin vete de aquí- (grito Sesshomaru mientras esquivaba un ataque de Naraku)**

**-vine para ayudarte- **

**-¡InuYasha!- (corrí hacia él y me senté sobre mis rodillas a su lado)**

**-¿Ka…Kagome?–**

**-si soy yo vine para ayudarte InuYasha- (cerré mis ojos y me concentre en su cuerpo, coloque mis manos en su pecho y unas luces se esparcieron por el) –tranquilo con esto te sentirás mejor- (pronto reanimo, sus fuerzas habían vuelto)**

**-Kagome ¿Qué has hecho?-**

**-te pase un poco de mi poder para que te sanaras más rápido-**

**-Keh no era necesario-**

**-¿estás bien?-**

**-si-**

**-es todo lo que necesitaba oír- (me levante) –espera un momento- (congele el tiempo, todo se quedo como en ese momento estaba pasando. Rin le disparaba una flecha a Naraku esta brillaba con un color amarillo intenso, toque a Sesshomaru, InuYasha y a Rin para que se puedan mover) –Rin toma esto- (de mi traje saque un pañuelo de color rojo y se lo extendí) **

**-¿Qué es esto?-**

**-es un pañuelo mágico quiero que lo paces por las heridas de Sesshomaru esto lo curara-**

**-claro- (se acerco a Sesshomaru y empezó a curarle el brazo que tenia múltiples golpes y sangraba, cuando empezó a pasárselo el pañuelo desprendió una luz y su nombre se escribió en el pañuelo pero solo yo lo note con una gran sonrisa)**

**-no necesito que hagas esto-**

**-claro que si, ahora cállate estas mal herido- (termino de pasarle el pañuelo)-termine- (observo el pañuelo con su nombre) -¿Por qué tiene mi nombre este pañuelo?-**

**-lo sabia-**

**-¿Qué cosa?-**

**-luego se los explicare en mi castillo con más calma, pero ahora tele transportare a Naraku a un lindo lugar-**

**-¿A dónde?-**

**-al sol-**

**-¿pero no morirá?- (pregunto incrédula)**

**-claro que no Rin él es inmortal solo sufrirá algunas quemaduras y otras cosas pero no morirá- (camine hacia él y puse mis manos sobre su cabeza) –espero que goces de un lindo bronceado Naraku, saluda a mi querida hermana y dile que su plan no se ha completado, ella está conmigo-**

**-¿Qué plan?- (logro decir a duras penas)**

**-nuestra hermana la reina del sol ha vuelto- (y con eso lo mande al sol con mi mensaje, luego de eso mis ropas volvieron a ser las mismas)**

**-¿la reina del sol? ¿No es que había desaparecido hace muchos años?-**

**-por favor vallamos a mi castillo y ahí les contare todo-**

**-de acuerdo- (tome a Rin de la mano y nos tele transporte, InuYasha y Sesshomaru nos siguieron, aparecimos en un salón que no se había usado en varios años… era la habitación donde dormía mi hermana la reina del sol) -¿Dónde estamos? ¿Y porque este lugar me parece tan familiar?-**

**-es porque aquí es donde dormías Rin o mejor dicho lady Rin princesa del sol-**

**-¿princesa? Estas jugando-**

**-claro que no, me da tanto gusto que estés bien- (la abrace, cuando me separe apareció la ropa de la princesa en ella era igual que la mía cuando estaba en el cielo y la única diferencia es que este era de color dorado) –toma esto, te ayudara a recordar las cosas mejor- (saque de un armario la corona de mi hermana, era de color dorado con los detalles del sol varios rayos y se la coloque delicadamente, en ese instante una luz la rodeo y un sol apareció en su frente)**

**-ahora recuerdo todo- (con lagrimas en los ojos)**

**-¿Por qué lloras Rin? Debes estar feliz tienes un reino completo y muchas cosas dependen de ti-**

**-por favor déjennos un rato a solas necesitamos hablar-**

**-de acuerdo Sesshomaru, Rin cuéntale a Sesshomaru el motivo por el que eras humana yo le contare a InuYasha-**

**-por supuesto- (salimos afuera)**

**-¿Qué es lo que pasó?-**

**-veras… mi hermana Kikyo estaba tremendamente celosa de Rin, ella al ser la reina del sol tanto como humanos, plantas y demás dependen de ella, pero nadie depende de Kikyo. A mí no me pasó nada porque nuestros padres todavía estaban vivos y vivían en mi castillo, pero un día mientras Rin estaba dando una vuelta por la tierra…-**

**-ella me ataco, mato a mis guardianes y a mi dama de compañía, no podía defenderme como ya sabrás tanto Kikyo como yo perdemos nuestros poderes en los eclipses de luna y de sol, ese día había eclipse de sol, lo paneo todo, ese día era perfecto para acabar conmigo sin mis poderes soy inútil-**

**-¿a Kagome le pasa lo mismo?-**

**-no ella al ser la mayor de las tres no pierde sus poderes nunca-**

**-desesperada por el ataque de mi hermana, con las fuerzas que le quedaban se transporto a mi castillo en busca de mi ayuda-**

**-pero no pudo hacer nada mis heridas eran demasiado profundas y ella había agotado sus energías en mantenerme respirando, ella recientemente había subido al trono por lo que no tenía sus poderes al máximo y me parece que ese día también había encontrado a Shippo y hacer a un inmortal también cuesta mucha energía. En fin para que el sol no se apague al yo morir le pase mis poderes a ella para que el sol siga brillando-**

**-sin embargo Kikyo no contó con ello, creyó que había tenido un hijo y ese estaba escondido-**

**-lo busco y busco mas nunca lo encontró y por fin se rindió, Kagome se enojo mucho por lo que hizo Kikyo por lo que me hizo reencarnar como un humano común y corriente-**

**-mande a dos de mis mejores ángeles convertidos en humanos para que la cuidaran, hasta el momento de que vuelva al trono-**

**-nunca deje de buscarla, mis ángeles se escondieron tan bien que ni yo supe cómo eran, lo hice para que no viera en mi mente y la encontraran. Temo que Kikyo vuelva por ella…- (no pudo terminar porque InuYasha la estaba besando, ella se lo correspondió e hizo que InuYasha sonriera de un lado)**

**-tranquila yo estoy contigo no te pasara nada- (abrazándola)**

**-gracias Sesshomaru- (correspondiendo el abrazo)**

**-InuYasha… ¿Por qué?-**

**-¿no me digas que no te gusto?- (con tono orgulloso)**

**-no es eso, es solo que no quiero que Shippo tengo todo a su cargo- (triste)**

**-¿Qué cosa?-**

**-poner todo en sus manos, es demasiado para el-**

**-¿¡que cosa?-**

**-mi reino InuYasha, el apenas tiene 10 años no puedo dedicarme a cuidar la tierra, de Shippo y si llegamos a tener algo-**

**-tranquila no pasara nada**

**-oh no- (Rin había salido de la habitación para hablar con Kagome pero se estaba besando con InuYasha, así que entro enseguida)**

**-¿Qué paso?-**

**-InuYasha esta besando a Kagome jajaja- (dijo muy alegre con lo que vio)**

**-ya era hora-**

**-¿perdón? ¿Inuyasha ama a mi hermana?- (todavía riendo) -eso no se lo permitiré, solo podrá tener a alguien después que yo… pero no tengo a nadie- (dijo primero riendo y luego con tristeza)**

**-¿cómo que no? Me tienes a mí-**

**-lo lamento pero si yo no tengo nada contigo-**

**-¿no lo recuerdas? Estábamos comprometidos-**

**-¿Qué?-**

**-es la verdad, hace 5 meses que nos conocemos y hace tres semanas que nos comprometimos-**

**-perdóname pero no lo recuerdo-**

**-ven conmigo- (la agarre de la muñeca sumamente enojado y salimos a donde estaban Kagome y InuYasha) – ¿Kagome puedes hacer algo? Ella no recuerda lo nuestro- (dijo desilusionada)**

**-déjame pensar…**

**-¿¡Y?- (pregunto desesperado)**

**-ya se… mira are esto- (puse mi dedo en la frente del donde tenía una luna menguante ese era el signo del rey y comenzó a brillar como mi nube) –quiero que pongas todos los recuerdos de cuando conociste a Rin, todo lo que pasaste con ella-**

**-de acuerdo- (enseguida todas las imágenes empezaron a pasar a mi mente) -¿y ahora qué?-**

**-ahora are esto- (puse el mismo dedo en el sol de Rin y nuestros signos comenzaron a brillar, en unos minutos recordó todo lo que había pasado con él) **

**-¿¡Sesshomaru? Lo recuerdo todo, ahora no tendrás que dejar tu reino-**

**-quiero hacerlo, es demasiado aburrido sentarse a oír a todos quejarse-**

**-ah claro ¿y me dejaras a mi hacer todo?-**

**-esa es la idea, que yo no tenga que aguantar más a esas almas en pena eterna-**

**-aprovechador- (dijo en un susurro)**

**-ahora que estoy de vuelta quiero ir a ver mi castillo hace mas de 10 años que no lo veo-**

**-¿pero… no nos quemaremos al estar en el sol?- (pregunto incrédulo InuYasha)**

**-claro que no torpe, Kagome y Rin pueden hacer un escudo a nuestro alrededor para que el fuego no nos haga nada-**

**-de hecho, puedo hacer un camino hasta mi castillo-**

**-te va a encantar tu castillo Rin lo he estado cuidando desde que te mande a la tierra-**

**-muchas gracias Kagome, sé que no es tu estilo y tampoco el mío, pero quiero vengarme de Kikyo y de Naraku-**

**-no lo sé Rin, se supone que las princesas deben tener un carácter ejemplar y no es bien visto querer vengarse-**

**-lo sé y sé que eres muy buena con todos Kagome, pero ella trato de matarme, necesito hacerlo-**

**-uff… está bien… con una condición-**

**-¿Cuál?- **

**-dejaras que te entrenen mis guardianes has estado demasiado con los humanos y te has vuelto muy insegura, Kikyo se ha vuelto mucho mas fuerte a cada año-**

**-de todas formas no sobrepasara nunca tus poderes Kagome, eres el ser más poderoso que conozco-**

**-¿¡y nosotros qué?-(pregunto InuYasha con indignación)**

**-lo siento chicos pero Kagome es capaz de matarlos a los dos ahora mismo-**

**-eso quiero comprobarlo-**

**-no creo que sea buena idea Sesshomaru-**

**-¿Por qué no? Acaso tienes miedo-**

**-claro que no, yo soy pacifista, remuérdalo-**

**-vamos una pelea no te hará nada-**

**-¡que no!-**

**-si no es por las buenas será por las malas- (empezó a atacarla, ella se limitaba a esquivarlo) –vamos Kagome por favor, ¿pelea o eres demasiado débil?-**

**-no me provoques Sesshomaru-**

**-vamos, hermana enséñale a mí querido novio a no ser tan bocón-**

**-¿no te preocupa que lo lastime?-**

**-naah-**

**-oye, no te vayas a preocupar mucho por mi- (dijo sarcástico)**

**-de acuerdo- (dijo despreocupada)-ahora enséñale hermanita-**

**-esta será la primera y última vez que pelee-**

**-¿crees que podrás con los dos?-**

**-está bien luchare con los dos- (mis ropas se volvieron de color blanco esta vez me vestí con una mini falda que me llegaba apenas un poco debajo de la cintura y una remera sin mangas con bordados de oro, en mi cabeza apareció una tiara de color dorado con un diamante en el medio, en mi espalda apareció un arco celeste con un carcaj con varias flechas y una katana con una espada doble) –luchare con los dos- (desenvainando las dos espadas)-**

**-¿son nuevas esas espadas?-**

**-si Rin-**

**-y dime ¿Cómo se llaman?, recuerdo que le ponías nombres a tus armas-**

**-recuerdas bien, esta es colmillo de acero y esta colmillo sagrado- (mostrándoselas)**

**-¿y el arco?-**

**-esperanza-**

**-lindos nombres pero no te servirán de nada querida- (dijo Inuyasha atacándome)**

**-ya lo veremos- (con la espada empecé a atacarlo con una gracia y habilidad inigualable) -¿Qué te parece querido? ¿Soy buena contrincante?-**

**-demasiado bien diría yo, Sesshomaru es tu turno, ¡ven y ayúdame!-**

**-deja de quejarte, ahora te ayudo- (le dio un beso a Rin y corrió hacia mí para atacarme) –prepárate Kagome-**

**-¿prepararme para que Sesshomaru?-(esquivando rápidamente su ataque)**

**-para esto- (se dio vuelta rápidamente y trato de darme un codazo pero yo lo agarre antes y le retorcí el brazo)**

**-¿listo para admitir tu derrota?-**

**-¡claro que no!- (Inuyasha me ataco directamente para que soltara a su hermano y le funciono lo solté pero lo ataque a él con mi espada pero el por un segundo fue más rápido y me quito a colmillo de acero y este cuando Inuyasha la agarro comenzó a brillar) –Kagome ¿Qué sucede?- (impactado porque colmillo empezó a brillar)**

**-Inuyasha di "viento cortante" y agita la espada-(así lo hizo y por desgracia el ataque fue a parar directamente a mí y caí 5 metros lejos de ahí y me estrelle con la pared) -¿para qué te lo abre dicho? Jajaja-**

**-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-**

**-colmillo de acero te reconoce como su dueño, por lo que puedes quedártela-**

**-¿me la estás dando?-**

**-sí, y tu Sesshomaru debes usar a colmillo sagrado, las dos son hermanas- (haciendo que flote hasta donde él estaba)**

**-¿Por qué nos las das? Se supone que son armas tuyas-**

**-considérenlas un regalo y a ti Rin te regalo mi arco, te servirá para combatir contra Kikyo tiene mi esencia por lo que es sumamente poderoso- (extendiéndole el arco)**

**-te lo agradezco mucho Kagome- (abrazándola)**

**-bueno, ¿Qué tal si vamos a tu castillo hermanita?-**

**-claro, hace mas de 10 años que no lo veo. Kagome mis sirvientes siguen ahí-**

**-si Rin-**

**-pero ya no tengo dama de compañía- (suspiro) –la voy a extrañar mucho-**

**-¿Cómo se llamaba?-**

**-Hitomiko ella era una gran amiga-**

**-espera, ¿dices Hitomiko?-**

**-si-**

**-ven conmigo-**

**-¿a dónde?-**

**-chicos esperen aquí solo seres puros pueden entrar en esta habitación-**

**-de acuerdo-**

**-no tarden eh-**

**-de acuerdo- (salimos de la habitación y mis ropas volvieron a cambiar, nos encaminamos hacia un salón resguardado por dos de mis mejores y más fuertes ángeles Sei y Eriol) **

**-buenos días alteza, ¿Quién es esta jovencita?- (mirando desconfiados a Rin)**

**-¿Qué acaso no la recuerdan? Es mi hermana la reina del Sol-**

**-oh, disculpe nuestra osadía lady Rin-**

**-no hay problema-**

**-¿Qué las trae por aquí?-**

**-necesitamos pasar al paraíso, queremos ver a Hitomiko-**

**-claro mi lady- (abrieron la puerta y nos dejaron pasar. Caminamos un buen rato para luego encontrarnos con un espíritu sentado en el pasto)**

**(N.A.: cuando alguien muere va al paraíso, purgatorio o bien al infierno conservan el mismo cuerpo de cuando murieron solamente que este es transparente por ser un espíritu)**

**-¿Rin?- (se levanto enseguida) -¿de verdad eres tú?-**

**-¿Hi…Hitomiko? ¿De verdad eres tú?- (corriendo a abrazarla, pero ella al ser un espíritu la atravesó)**

**-lo siento Rin, pero ya estoy muerta-**

**-no lo creo así querida Hitomiko-**

**-¡oh! Disculpe mi descortesía lady Kagome no fue mi intención- (agachando la cabeza en señal de respeto)**

**-no hay problema, Hitomiko tengo una propuesta para ti-**

**-¿Cuál es mi lady?-**

**-¿quieres volver a vivir en la tierra?-**

**-¿usted lo dice enserio mi lady?-**

**-claro, Kikyo fue demasiado lejos cuando los mato a ustedes, por lo que estoy dispuesta a devolverte tu vida-**

**-y si lo deseas estaría gustosa de tenerte como mi amiga Hitomiko, podrías venir conmigo al palacio y vivir conmigo-**

**-no mi lady, quiero ocupar el mismo espacio como era antes, su dama de compañía-**

**-pues haci será. Ven con nosotras te devolveré tu cuerpo- **

**-si mi lady- (me di vuelta y ellas me siguieron)**

**-lo primero que habría que hacer seria buscar los ingredientes que se necesitan para tu nuevo cuerpo-**

**-¿Cuáles serian esos?-**

**-veamos… necesitare… tus huesos Hitomiko, cuando fue tu muerte los enterré en algo que los humanos llaman… un cementerio. Hay que ir a buscarlos, lo siguiente seria fusionar tus huesos con barro y haci se formaría el cuerpo de barro y huesos, no es muy bueno pero podrás vivir entre nosotros otra vez- **

**-disculpe mi lady, ¿Dónde vamos ahora?-**

**-Rin adelántate y diles a los chicos que los veremos luego-**

**-claro- (y con eso nos dirigimos hacia fuera, subimos a mi carruaje y nos dirigimos hasta el cementerio donde se encontraban los restos de Hitomiko) –bien, en una de estas tumbas deben hallarse tus restos querida-**

**-allá- (señalo la tumba que está a 9 metros de nosotras) –estoy segura de que es aquella-**

**-creo que estas en lo cierto Hitomiko- (nos dirigimos hacia su tumba y con mis poderes saque sus restos y volvimos a mi castillo. Enseguida nos encontramos con Rin que estaba saliendo afuera del castillo, lo más seguro para venir con nosotros)**

**-¿los han encontrado?-**

**-sí, ahora debemos ir al salón principal a reconstruir tu cuerpo, Sota por favor tráeme tierra del jardín- (enseguida apareció un ángel con tierra)**

**-aquí tiene mi lady- (con eso desapareció)**

**-bien, hay que ir a la habitación a preparar el cuerpo-**

**-de acuerdo-**

**Mientras con los chicos**

**-¿Dónde estarán Kagome y las otras?-**

**-no lo sé, ten paciencia-**

**-iré a buscarlas- **

**-no InuYasha Rin dijo que volvería en unos minutos-**

**-¿pero que se supone que están haciendo? Me estoy desesperando-**

**-¿y crees que yo no? Estar lejos de Rin me pone los pelos de punta-**

**-¿Cuándo piensas casarte con ella al final?-**

**-no lo sé… con todo esto que está pasando no tengo la menor idea **

**-es una lástima-**

**-¿y tú que pienses hacer con Kagome? ¿La besaste siquiera?-**

**-claro que la bese-**

**-¿y qué tal besa?**

**-muy bien debo admitir, ¿y Rin?-**

**-genial-**

**-luego de esto pienso llevar a Kagome a la tierra-**

**-¿a qué?-**

**-a cenar claro-**

**-¿una cena? Que aburrido, porque no la llevas mejor a Júpiter dicen que allí están las minas de diamantes más hermosas del universo-**

**-no, primero quiero llevarla a cenar-**

**-de acuerdo, haz lo que te plazca-**

**-claro siempre lo hago-**

**-estúpido-**

**-idiota-**

**-torpe-**

**-bobo-**

**-estúpido-**

**-cabezón-**

**-bobalicón-**

**-ignorante- (pronto vimos a las chicas llegar pero estaban acompañadas por otra chica de pelos marrones y ojos negros muy linda)-¿Quién es esta chica tan hermosa Kagome?- (sin despejar la vista de Hitomiko)-dime ¿vives aquí?-**

**-¿Quién es el mi lady?-**

**-él príncipe de los infiernos InuYasha a su servicio hermosa dama- (depositando un beso en su mano) -¿Cuál es su nombre señorita?-**

**-Hitomiko mi lord-**

**-por favor solo dígame InuYasha- (dijo seductoramente)**

**-¿vamos a mi castillo hermanita?-**

**-claro que si peque-**

**-no me digas así, sabes que no me gusta que me llames así-**

**-está bien, claro que iremos a tu castillo, Sesshomaru, Hitomiko y Rin vamos usaremos uno de mis carruajes-**

**-¿Qué? ¿Yo no puedo ir?-**

**-no, no puedes ir no eres bienvenido-**

**-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-**

**-por coquetear con alguien más, no quiero volver a verte InuYasha, solo nos veremos para la boda de mi hermana y nada más. Ni siquiera puedes usar mi carruaje. Adiós- (dijo cortante)**

**-…-**

**-será mejor que nos vallamos ya- (dijo Rin en vista de la tención de aquel momento) –adiós InuYasha nos veremos luego-**

**-de acuerdo adiós a todos- (los vi mientras salían de la habitación) –**_**ahora sí que metí la pata, Kagome debe odiarme-**_


	3. El gran Sesshomaru y el palacio del Sol

**El gran Sesshomaru y el palacio en el Sol**

**-estoy tan ansiosa por ver de nuevo mi castillo, lo extraño tanto-**

**-ya casi llegamos Rin, comprendo que estés ansiosa-**

**-¿por un castillo es tanto el alboroto?-**

**-no es solo un castillo, es mi hogar y hace 10 años que no estoy ahí-**

**-bah seguramente que no cambio nada-**

**-de hecho… si cambio un poco. Hace un año que le di una mano de pintura- (sonrió)**

**-¿de qué color?-**

**-dorado-**

**-genial-**

**-veo que te gusta mucho ese color, ¿no?-**

**-sí, es el color del sol-**

**-ya veo-**

**-Kagome ¿me dejas preguntarte algo?-**

**-claro que si Rin, ¿Qué es?- (sonriéndole)**

**-¿Por qué no dejaste venir a InuYasha?-**

**-por mujeriego, aparte de decir que le gusto coquetea con otras… sin ofender Hitomiko-**

**-no hay problema mi lady-**

**-Kagome si vas a enojarte por todas las estupideces que hace mi hermano vas a volverte loca-**

**-jajaja… supongo que tienes razón Sesshomaru, pero no puedo evitar no ponerme celosa-**

**-mi lady si me permite hablar-**

**-claro que si Hitomiko-**

**-usted no puede ponerse mal por un chico como ese… puede encontrar a un chico que en verdad la merezca, usted es graciosa, bella, inteligente, hermosa, quien no daría todo por ser como usted no debe sentirse así, por lo que me ah dicho Rin usted tiene pretendientes-**

**-eso es cierto Hitomiko, pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal-**

**-no te preocupes hermanita, podemos buscar a alguien mejor que ese tonto de InuYasha, lo siento Sesshomaru-**

**-¿Por qué?-**

**-por insultar a tu hermano-**

**-¡oh!, no me importa en lo mas mínimo-**

**-que malo es con su hermano lord Sesshomaru-**

**-Keh-**

**-ya llegamos, ¡llegamos! Vamos, quiero ver mi castillo. Kagome ¿cuidaste a Entei, los demás caballos y los fénix?-**

**-claro que si, ¿dudabas de mi?-**

**-claro que no, jamás dudaría de ti Kagome- **

**(N.A: se me ocurrió que Rin debía tener alguna mascota como Kagome e InuYasha en sus tierras, recuerden que Kagome tiene a los pegazos y demás criaturas míticas e InuYasha tiene unos murciélagos gigantes que lo ayudan mucho… luego los hare aparecer. En fin Rin tiene esos caballos unos como Entei el caballo demoniaco que controlaba Hakudoshi, si no saben cómo son bueno son: blancos, en los pies tienen llamas, ojos color rojo y su cola como su crin son de color rojo fuego y los fénix… bueno todos ya sabrán como son criaturas de fuego que cuando mueren renacen de sus cenizas, como en Harry Potter su llanto tiene poderes curativos y sus cantos son hipnotizantes)**

**-bien, bajemos de una maldita vez mujeres-**

**-¿qué humor es ese Sesshomaru?-**

**-el mío- (dijo secamente)**

**-¿siempre es así Rin?- (susurro Kagome)**

**-por lo general si-**

**-te eh oído mujer-**

**-si lo dije para que me escucharas- (nos bajamos conforme íbamos avanzando Rin quitaba el fuego por donde nosotros íbamos a pasar, yo tranquilamente podría flotar pero no me gusta hacerlo prefiero tener los pies sobre la tierra o también puedo hacer aparecer una nueve sobre mis pies y volar en ella, pronto divisamos el castillo, era de un color que imitaba a las llamas, por dentro era totalmente de color dorado)-miren ahí está mi castillo, ¡no ha cambiado nada!, ¡oh! Kagome te agradezco tanto a verlo cuidado tanto y tan bien-**

**-de nada, Rin para eso estamos las hermanas-**

**-¿Qué hice para merecerte?-**

**-jajaja- (pronto estuvimos frente a las puertas del castillo de Rin, ella con paso decidido se acerco y con sus poderes abrió las puertas de par en par)**

**-pasen por favor- (enseguida aparecieron barios caballos de fuego y se abalanzaron sobre Rin y Kagome y empezaron a lamerles la cara)-ya basta, jajaja, vasta por favor Entei-**

**-¡ya basta!- (con el gruñido que lanzo Sesshomaru todos se apartaron de Rin enseguida)**

**-tranquilo Sesshomaru, ¿Cómo has estado mí querido Entei?- (acariciando a un caballo particularmente más grande que los demás)**

**-la eh extrañado mucho mi lady-**

**-¿hablan?-**

**-sí, yo les concedí ese don igual que a mis fénix-**

**-ya veo-**

**-Entei ¿sabes dónde está Kaname?-**

**-si estaba jugando con Azumi-**

**-ya veo, iremos a recorrer el palacio, luego diles que me busquen-**

**-de acuerdo mi lady- (empezamos a caminar y recorrimos el castillo casi no había cambiado nada)**

**-ves que si lo cuide Rin-**

**-es cierto-**

**-¿para qué mandaste a llamar a ese caballo?-**

**-porque quiero dártela como regalo Kagome, por ser tan buena conmigo y por cuidar tan bien de mi castillo y de mis mascotas- (pronto entramos en el jardín y pudimos ver unos cuantos fénix, cuando vieron a Rin salieron volando hacia ella y se le subieron en los brazos y todos los lugares donde encontraron apoyo, al parecer a Sesshomaru no le gusto mucho la idea de que esten tan cerca de Rin por lo que los espanto enseguida) –que malo eres solo me querían saludar después de tanto tiempo-**

**-no-(sentencio)-yo soy el único que puede tocarte-**

**-siempre fuiste el único-**

**-mi lady, aquí le traigo a Kaname-**

**-muchas gracias Entei, pero no te retires por favor-**

**-de acuerdo mi lady-**

**-¿me necesita para algo en especial mi lady?-**

**-Kaname ella es Kagome…-**

**-sí, es mi amiga, ella es la que nos daba de comer todas las semanas y nos mimaba… buenos días Kagome ¿Cómo te encuentras?-**

**-muy bien Kaname ¿y tú?-**

**-muy bien-**

**-veo que se llevan muy bien, Kaname ¿te gustaría ir con Kagome?-**

**-¿enserio mi lady?-**

**-si-**

**-me encantaría, claro que si a Kagome no le molesta recibirme en su palacio-**

**-claro que no Kaname sería un honor tenerte conmigo. Por cierto creo que Rin merece saber la verdad-**

**-¿Cuál verdad?-**

**-que esta preñada-**

**-¿es enserio?-**

**-si-**

**-¿de cuánto?-**

**-10 meses-**

**-¿de quién?-**

**-de…-**

**-…mi- **

**-¿Entei? ¿Eso es cierto?-**

**-si- (dijeron los dos a la vez)**

**-¡guau! ¡Los felicito!-**

**-¿Por qué no dan una vuelta en nosotros?, hace mucho que nadie nos monta y en verdad quiero dar una vuelta-**

**-de acuerdo-**

**-pero solo unos minutos-**

**-de acuerdo, Sesshomaru súbete en Azumi, Kagome en Kaname y yo iré en Entei-**

**-de acuerdo- (dijeron Sesshomaru y Kagome y se subieron a los respectivos caballos que les tocaban)**

**-agárrense bien-**

**-si- (así se elevaron pronto empezaron a volar por varios lugares, Azumi era la más nueva en la manada por lo que todavía no era del todo obediente por lo que se alejo del grupo junto con Sesshomaru)**

**Mientras InuYasha caminaba por la tierra meditando todo lo que había hecho y las palabras de Kagome, se sentía un miserable por haber arruinado su oportunidad con una de las mujeres más hermosas, graciosas, bonitas y sin una pisca de maldad en su alma generosa. Pronto se tropezó con una chica**

**-oh lo siento mucho-**

**-no importa, fue mi culpa- (cuando la miro se fijo mucho en ella sin que ella lo notara, tenía el pelo negro y ojos de un sombrío grisáceo, muy bien formada y de estatura alta) **

**-mucho gusto mi nombre es InuYasha-**

**-mucho gusto el mío es…-**

**-vamos apúrate de una vez tenemos que irnos- (llamo un chico que estaba más adelante que ella, era alto, su pelo de color negro y los ojos verdes)**

**-ya voy, lo siento InuYasha fue un placer conocerte-**

**-lo mismo digo eh…-**

**-jajaja, Kagura-**

**-qué bonito nombre Kagura-**

**-gracias, el tuyo también-**

**-Kagura apúrate de una vez-**

**-ya voy Yue no me molestes mas-**

**-veo que tu novio te reclama-**

**-jajaja-**

**-¿acaso te ríes de mí?-**

**-el no es mi novio, es mi hermano mayor-**

**-ya veo, bueno debo irme… un placer conocerte Kagura-**

**-igualmente InuYasha- (se alejo corriendo, cuando llego a donde estaba su hermano se fueron caminando y riendo)**

**Con Sesshomaru **

**-oye, caballo te has alejado demasiado del castillo-**

**-cállate, no me molestes… andaré por donde yo quiera-**

**-cierra tu hocico o ¿prefieres que lo haga por ti?-**

**-no me asustas muñecote-**

**-insolente te matare si me sigues provocando-**

**-hay miren nada mas el vampirito a mostrado sus colmillos-**

**-¡basta! Te matare- (Sesshomaru estaba dispuesto a cumplir su palabra, se había parado sobre el caballo dispuesto a matarlo cuando un dragón rojo salió de una cueva que estaba semi-escondida bajo la tierra)**

**-¿Quién hoza perturbar mi sueño?-**

**-el rey de las tinieblas basura, no me moles a menos de que quieras morir-**

**-¿y quién me matara? Ni siquiera la tonta de la princesa del sol ha podido detenerme-**

**-¡¿Cómo le dijiste?- (gruño sonoramente mientras que el dragón reía malvadamente)**

**-¿Qué? ¿Tonta? Es la pura verdad querido-**

**-no le hables así-**

**-cierra tu boca Azumi y vuelve por donde viniste- (el dragón le pego un manotazo a Azumi y Sesshomaru cayó en el aire, pero cuando casi estaba a punto de tocar el suelo una veloz criatura lo agarro en su lomo impidiendo que se estampe contra el piso… la criatura no era nada más y nada menos que un fénix de extraordinaria fuerza y agilidad sin mencionar el tamaño)**

**-¿Qué se supone que eres tú?-**

**-el es un fénix Sesshomaru, te ayudara a matar al dragón-**

**-¿Quién va a matarme? ¿Tu?- (pregunto con soberbia)-ja no me hagas reír, alguien tan débil como tú nunca podrá ganarme-**

**-no me subestimes bestia repugnante, alguien tan débil como tú no me podrá hacer daño alguno- (empezó a atacarle con sus garras impregnadas de veneno, el demonio esquivaba muy bien, un gran contrincante según Sesshomaru) –veo que eres algo listo…pero eso no te servirá de nada-**

**-ya lo veremos maldito- (siguieron con el combate, había una aldea cerca de donde estaban luchando por lo que vivían ahí los escucharon y se fueron a donde oían que se realizaba la batalla, cuando llegaron se sorprendieron mucho de que alguien estuviera luchando con el dragón que los acosaba y destruía su aldea cada vez que quería, además de llevarse a las hijas de ellos para comérselas, a medida que iban llegando susurraban)**

**-¿Quién es este guerrero tan poderoso?-**

**-debe estar loco para enfrentarse a semejante dragón-**

**-de seguro que lo matara-**

**-yo podría matarlo si quisiera- (decían algunos muy arrogantes. Sesshomaru los escuchaba mientras seguía luchando, pronto uno de ellos le arrojo una espada que cuando él la empuño la hoja de la esta se rodeo de unas llamas muy poderosas, así fue atacando al dragón, cuando estuvo demasiado cansado el dragón se dio por vencido y se dejo matar, enseguida los aldeanos se acercaron a él para felicitarlo y curarle las heridas sufridas en el combate)**

**-por favor joven díganos su nombre-**

**-es Sesshomaru-**

**-¿y de donde viene Sesshomaru?-**

**-del infierno-**

**-¿es usted algo de la familia real?-**

**-no, soy el rey del inframundo-**

**-oh por dios- (todos rápidamente se postraron en el suelo en señal de respeto a este ser tan superior que ahora se hallaba frente a sus ojos)-usted debe ser el prometido de nuestra señora, ¿estoy en lo cierto? ¿Verdad?-**

**-sí, está en lo cierto- (pronto llegaron Kagome y Rin en los caballos)**

**-oh por dios Sesshomaru ¿te encuentras bien?- (mirando al dragón que ahora estaba en el suelo sin vida en el suelo rodeado de sangre)-¿qué ha pasado aquí?- (uno de los campesinos se acerco a Rin luego de hacer la debida reverencia hablo)**

**-mi señora, este caballero nos ha librado del dragón que nos atormentaba-**

**-¿es cierto Sesshomaru?-**

**-Keh, no es nada. Ese estúpido dragón se lo busco-**

**-de todas formas joven Sesshomaru se lo agradecemos mucho-**

**-no fue nada-**

**-ven volvamos al castillo-**

**-oh pero señorita Kagome no la habíamos visto discúlpenos- (enseguida todos se inclinaron frente a su creadora) –por favor tenga piedad- (Kagome se les acerco para el miedo de ellos con cara seria)**

**-no te preocupes por nada- (dijo poniendo su mano en la cabeza del hombre)- no hay ningún problema, no tienes por qué temer-**

**-es usted muy buena señorita Kagome-**

**-muchas gracias señor- (luego de esto se despidieron y los tres volvieron al castillo de Rin para curar las pocas heridas que tenia Sesshomaru, mientras se estaban yendo un par de aldeanos empezaron a gritar: "Larga vida al Gran Sesshomaru, terror de los dragones" una y otra vez hasta que ya no los escucharon)**

**En el castillo de la princesa Rin**

**-larga vida oh gran Sesshomaru terror de los dragones jajaja-**

**-ya no fastidies Rin-**

**-lo siento, es que es muy gracioso-**

**-Keh-**

**-creo que será mejor que valla a la tierra a buscar a Shippo hace tres días más o menos que no lo veo-**

**-¿quieres que te acompañemos?-**

**-claro que no-**

**-oye Sesshomaru no seas malo es mi hermana-**

**-no te preocupes Rin, ¿recuerdas que puedo leer los pensamientos?-**

**-sí, ¿Por qué?-**

**-bueno…sé lo que está pensando Sesshomaru, o lo que pensaba jajaja. Mejor ya me voy-**

**-que lastima…luego te iremos a visitar- (Sesshomaru levanto una ceja cuando dijo iremos)**

**-¿Por qué tengo que ir yo?-**

**-¿acaso no quieres venir conmigo?-**

**-no, es eso-**

**-¿entonces?-**

**-a los guardianes de Kagome no les agrado y la verdad que no me quiero encontrar con esos tontos-**

**-te pareces a un nene chiquito Sesshomaru-**

**-Keh, haz lo que quieras pero si me molestan los matare…te lo advierto ahora Kagome-**

**-está bien, lo tendré en cuenta. Adiós Rin, Sesshomaru- **

**-adiós hermana-**

**-adiós-**


	4. Planes

**Me traslade hasta donde sentí la presencia de Sango, Shippo y Miroku junto con mis guardianes, en unos minutos estaba en la tierra en una playa muy bonita, de hermosas aguas cristalinas, en unos segundos me vi delante de Sango con un traje de baño algo que los humanos llaman "bikini" Sango traía uno de color negro y antes de bajar en mi cuerpo apareció uno de color blanco también era un bikini**

**-buenos días mi lady ¿Cómo se encuentra usted?-**

**-tranquila Sango todo está bien, ¿Dónde están mis guardianes y Shippo?-**

**-ah ellos se fueron a tomar un helado-**

**-está bien, ¿dime como se ha sentido?-**

**-se ha estado sentido mucho mejor estos cuatro días-**

**-¿cuatro días?-**

**-si mi lady, hace cuatro días que paso lo de Kikyo-**

**-ah juraría que paso menos tiempo-**

**-no fue mi intensión contradecirla mi lady-**

**-tranquila no hay ningún problema-**

**-está bien-**

**-¿y dime…como han ido las cosas con Miroku?- (se sonrojo inmediatamente)**

**-¿Por qué lo pregunta mi lady?-**

**-solo es eso querida Sango una pregunta-**

**-pues bien, ¿usted como ha estado? ¿No se ha sentido sola?-**

**-un poco pero eh estado en compañía-**

**-¿de quién? Espere dígame la verdad ¿estuvo con InuYasha?-**

**-no de hecho con el no me hablare nunca más-**

**-¿por qué? ¿Qué paso?-**

**-pues veras, mi hermana la reina del Sol ha vuelto-**

**-bromeas-**

**-claro que no Sango, mi hermana ah vuelto por fin-**

**-¿Cómo la encontraste? Hace más de 10 años que la estabas buscado-**

**-lo sé, veras ella era la prometida de Sesshomaru el rey del infierno-**

**-¿el rey del infierno? No puedo creerlo-**

**-bueno así es, pronto la volverás a ver-**

**-¿Cuándo? ¡Hay! Lady Rin era tan amable-**

**-es cierto, estoy tan contenta de que haya vuelto-**

**-¿Cómo es? Digo han pasado 10 años debe ser diferente de cómo era antes-**

**-sorprendentemente no, está totalmente como el día en que Kikyo la…-**

**-no necesito que me de tantas explicaciones si le duelen mi lady-**

**-no hay problema porque ha vuelto por fin-**

**-¿y dígame…Kikyo ya lo sabe?-**

**-creo que si, en verdad no lo sé-**

**-pero mi lady ¿Kikyo no intentara volver a matarla?-**

**-no se lo permitiré, en las noches de eclipse estará conmigo todo el día-**

**-pero… ¿por qué no se la deja a su prometido?-**

**-Sango tu y yo sabemos que Kikyo es muy fuerte y aliada con Naraku las posibilidades de que Sesshomaru pueda hacer algo con ellos son casi nulas-**

**-sí creo que tienes razón, bueno cambiando de tema ¿qué ha pasado con el joven InuYasha?- (Kagome cambio de una cara de suma felicidad a una de tristeza y casi a enoja, esto a Sango le asusto la princesa Kagome nunca había estado triste y mucho menos nunca se la imagino enojada, pero ahí estaba ella con el seño fruncido y triste) –que paso Kagome?-**

**-bueno… ¿recuerdas a Hitomiko? La dama de compañía de Rin-**

**-sí, ¿Qué hay con ella?-**

**-bueno… InuYasha la vio cuando la reviví para que estuviera con Rin y le gusto mucho…y quiso coquetear con ella…-**

**-¡pero qué mujeriego!-**

**-tranquila Sango, yo le aclare que no quería volver a verle nunca más y que solo nos veríamos para la boda de mi hermana-**

**-oh mi lady, no se preocupe podrá encontrar a alguien mejor-**

**-se me ha ocurrido una idea Sango, pero no sé si funcionara-**

**-¿Cuál es?-**

**-hacer una fiesta por el compromiso de mi hermana y…-**

**-invitar a todo el reino y a todos-**

**-mi idea era celebrar-**

**-bueno, hagamos esto…invitamos a todos los reyes y reinas de los elementos, países y demás, debe a ver alguno con el que te lleves bien-**

**-supongo que sí-**

**-pero tendrías que invitar a InuYasha-**

**-es por pura diplomacia Sango-**

**-lo sé pero no se lo merece- Kagome soltó una risita**

**-puede que no se lo merezca pero si invito a Sesshomaru tengo que invitarlo a él-**

**-lo sé- (suspiro) –no puedo creer lo buena que eres-**

**-¡KAGOME!- (Shippo corría para encontrarse con su "madre")**

**-¡Shippo!- lo tomo en brazos- ¿Cómo has estado querido?-**

**-te extrañe mucho Kagome, ¿puedo volver al palacio? No me gusta la tierra tanto como pensaba, prefiero estar en el castillo contigo Kagome-**

**-si hoy volveremos ¿y sabes qué?-**

**-¿Qué?-**

**-habrá una fiesta dentro de unos días y tengo planeado presentarte ante todos los reinos para que te conozcan, ¿Qué te parece?-**

**-seria genial-**

**-muy bien, ¿están listos para volver al palacio?-**

**-si-**

**-si mi lady-**

**-por cierto ¿Dónde está Miroku?-**

**-por allá- (señalo unos metros más lejos de nosotros donde estaban un par de chicas que rodeaban a Miroku riendo)**

**-¡hay ese pervertido!- **

**-no te preocupes Sango- (camino hasta donde estaba Miroku, se abrió paso por la multitud de chicas que lo rodeaba, una vez que estuvieron frente a frente Miroku se puso totalmente pálido de la sorpresa de ver a su señora con cara de decepción y los brazos descansando en sus caderas a modo de reproche)**

**-mi…mi señora…- (enseguida se arrodillo y las demás chicas que lo rodeaban se sorprendieron al ver a Miroku arrodillado, por lo que decidieron irse de ahí) **

**-Miroku espero que tengas una buena explicación para lo que acabo de ver, ¿Por qué no estabas con Sango y Shippo? Me pareció a verte dicho que no quería que volvieras a hacer esto-**

**-…- (Miroku seguía arrodillado)**

**-¿no piensas decir nada?-**

**-creo que no hay nada que decir mi lady. Tiene toda la razón- **

**-sabes que Miroku, esta vez será la última vez que aras esto-**

**-¿Qué piensa hacerme mi señora?- (temiendo lo peor, aunque su señora no era nada mala esta vez se la veía muy molesta)**

**-tus alas están revocadas y te quedaras en el palacio por lo que resta de este año-**

**-pero… son 9 meses-**

**-sí y en esos 9 meses pensaras en lo que hiciste, ahora vámonos- (empezó a caminar sin siquiera ver si Miroku la seguía o no, el se quedo unos segundos en shock para luego volver en sí y seguir a su señora hasta donde se encontraban Sango y Shippo) –Sango ¿y mis guardianes?-**

**-mmm…así si ellos se quedaron en el hotel porque y cito a Bankotsu "nosotros no queremos relacionarnos con humanos apestosos" así que se quedaron estos días encerrados sin hacer nada-**

**-ya veo… ¡oye Bankotsu ven aquí!-(y enseguida aparecieron a mi lado los 7)**

**-aquí estamos mi lady-**

**-¿Qué sin reverencias?- (dije en tono juguetón pero ellos se tomaban todo demasiado enserio, enseguida los 7 se arrodillaron) –no, no era una broma jajaja-**

**-oh- (se limito a decir Bankotsu antes de levantarse junto con los demás)**

**-bien, ¿volvemos al castillo?-**

**-claro- (en menos de un segundo ya habíamos desaparecido de la playa y nos encontrábamos en el castillo)**

**-díganme ¿Cómo la pasaron?-**

**-muy bien, salvo que tú no estabas con nosotros Kagome-**

**-no te preocupes Shippo, Bankotsu tengo una misión para ti y para los demás guardianes bajo la supervisión de Sango claro está- (por lo general Miroku hacia todo eso, las supervisiones, comprobar los proyectos, todo tipo de cosas que le mandara su señora a realizar)**

**-pero mi lady… Miroku tiene esa tarea-**

**-ya no por estos 9 meses se le an revocado sus actividades como sus alas-**

**-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?-**

**-solo digamos que Miroku me ha desobedecido de nuevo y esta vez no lo dejare pasar-**

**-comprendo, ¿Qué misión tiene para nosotros?-**

**-quiero que preparen una gran casa en la tierra, voy a dar una fiesta para presentar a Shippo a todo el mundo y proclamarlo como mi heredero-**

**-¿enserio?- (pregunto Shippo claramente ilusionado)**

**-claro que si Shippo-**

**-¡Qué bien!- (salto por todas partes ante tal emoción de ser el heredero de tan gran fortuna)**

**-tranquilo Shippo te chocaras con algo o alguien- (dicho esto pasaba una de mis servidoras y cuando paso por al lado de Shippo este hiso que se callera al piso. La pobre empleada casi se larga a llorar de la vergüenza)**

**-lo siento mucho, yo…no me fije por favor tenga piedad- (se arrodillo delante de Kagome llorando clemencia y perdón)**

**-tranquila mi fiel Mitsuki, por tu pureza serás recompensada-**

**-muchas gracias mi lady- (hizo una debida reverencia y se marcho a seguir con sus labores)**

**-te lo dije Shippo ten más cuidado, ahora es tiempo de que todos vallan a dormir-**

**-pero ¿no comeremos?-**

**-¿no habías comido?-**

**-no mi lady, faltaba unas tres horas para comer en aquel lugar-**

**-de acuerdo, Bankotsu ve y comunícale a alguien que nos prepare algo de comer-**

**-si mi señora- (se retiro)**

**-disculpe mi lady ¿Por qué no invita a Rin y a Hitomiko a cenar?, estoy ansiosa de poder verlas de nuevo-**

**-de acuerdo Sango, hazme el favor de llamarlas ¿sí?-**

**-si mi lady-**

**-en cuanto a ti Miroku ve y ayuda en la cocina-**

**-si mi señora- (Miroku estaba sumamente devastado y deprimido, casi ni se lo podía reconocer, la sonrisa característica de este ya no está solo se lo veía con la cabeza gacha, se retiro con la misma cabeza agachada, me dolía hacerle esto pero tenía que aprender su lección)**

**-Shippo ven conmigo-**

**-si Kagome- (empezamos a caminar al salón donde guardaba los tesoros reales, le daría a Shippo su corona de príncipe) -¿A dónde vamos?-**

**-es una sorpresa Shippo-**

**-dime ¿Qué hiciste mientras no estaba? ¿me extrañaste?-**

**-claro que si te extrañe Shippo, eres mi hijo-**

**-gracias **_**mama**_**-**

**-de nada-**

**-¿y bien? ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Permaneciste en el castillo todo este tiempo?-**

**-no, me encontré con una muy buena amiga-**

**-¿Quién? ¿Es tan linda como tú?-**

**-jajaja, si se podría decir que si-**

**-¿Quién es? ¿La conozco?-**

**-no, es la reina del Sol-**

**-¿cómo se llama?-**

**-Rin, pero puedes llamarla tía-**

**-¿es…es…mi tía?-**

**-así es, es mi hermana-**

**-no sabía que tenias una hermana, ¿Cómo es? ¿Puedo conocerla? ¿es amable como tú? ¿Dónde vive?-**

**-Shippo tranquilo son demasiadas preguntas…conocerla…vendrá hoy a cenar con nosotros ahí la conocerás de seguro te caerá muy bien-**

**-si tu lo dices estoy seguro de que lo hará- (llegamos al salón donde estaban todos los tesoros más grandes del mundo entero)**

**-¿sabes dónde estamos?-**

**-sí, ahí es donde guardas los tesoros reales-**

**-¿y sabes porque estamos aquí?-**

**-no-**

**-Shippo quiero que cierres los ojos y no los abras hasta que yo te diga-**

**-de acuerdo Kagome- (cerró los ojos y yo abrí la puerta, coloque mi brazo en su espalda para guiarlo y entramos a la habitación)**

**-quedarte aquí Shippo, no te muevas-**

**-de acuerdo Kagome- (camine hacia el final de la habitación donde había seis columnas, las dos primeras eran tiaras y la tercera era una corona pero de reina, luego había otras dos coronas que eran especiales para los príncipes y una corona de rey. Tome una de las coronas para príncipe, volví al lado de Shippo y se la coloque, al sentirla en su cabeza apretó un poco los ojos) -¿Qué es esto Kagome?-**

**-ya puedes abrir los ojos Shippo- (los abrió y lo primero que hizo fue levar sus manos a su cabeza y recorrer toda la corona) –dime ¿te gusta?-**

**-¡Kagome es genial! Te lo agradezco mucho, pero…-**

**-¿pasa algo?- (un poco temerosa)**

**-no es que me parece extraño usar corona después de 10 años de no usar nada-**

**-ahhh, la usaras para cuando te presente a los demás reinos, no es necesario que la lleves, a mi Sango me dice siempre que la luzca, pero si tu quieres la puedes guardar en tu habitación hasta el día de la fiesta, como tú lo decidas-**

**-¿Cuando seria esta fiesta?-**

**-en una semana aproximadamente-**

**-¡qué bien! ¿Puedes invitar a las hijas de Akitoki? **

**-¿Cuáles? ¿A Atsuko y a Etsuko?-**

**-sí y a los hijos de ****Kei y Keiko-**

**-¿ellos? Shippo estás seguro tienen como 9 hijos-**

**(N.A: los nombre los saque de una página donde te dice los nombres y el significada aquí se las dejo: .. Otra cosa, por ejemplo**

**Atsuko = Niña Cálida/ es esposa de Etsuko humana**

**Etsuko = Niña Celestial/ es esposo de Atsuko, dios de los animales **

**Kei = Respetuoso/ hijo de ****Atsuko y Etsuko, humano**

**Keiko = Niña Respetuosa/ hijo de ****Atsuko y Etsuko, humana**

**Kimiko = Niña Noble o Niña Tuya/ esposa de Akitoki, diosa de la fertilidad**

**Minako = Niña Bonita, ve el futuro  
Mitsuko = Niña de luz, hijo de ****Atsuko y Etsuko,**** diosa del fuego**

**Suzume = Gorrión, hijo de ****Atsuko y Etsuko,**** diosa del hielo**

**Umiko = Hija del mar, diosa del mar**

**Takeshi = Hombre Fuerte, hijo de ****Atsuko y Etsuko,**** humano**

**Yami = Oscuridad, tinieblas, penumbra, hijo de ****Atsuko y Etsuko,**** diosa de las tinieblas (controla la oscuridad)  
Yasu = Serena, hijo de ****Atsuko y Etsuko****, humana (pero tiene visiones de sus antepasados) **

**Souta= respeto, veneración, estima, lograr****,**** hijo de ****Atsuko y Etsuko,****dios de la lluvia**

**Tetsu = Hierro hijo de ****Atsuko y Etsuko,**** dios de los vientos**

**Veamos Kimiko es la esposa de Akitoki y sus dos hijos son Umiko y Minako, los hijos de ****Atsuko y a Etsuko son Kei, Keiko, Mitsuko, Suzume, Takeshi, Yami, Yasu, Souta y Tetsu. Estos son los nombres que elegí para que sean los personajes nuevos)**

**-si me agradan mucho-**

**-está bien los invitare-**

**-gujuu-**

**-mi lady la cena ya esta lista, por favor venga conmigo- (seguimos a la sirvienta hasta el comedor, ahí nos esperaban Miroku, Sango y los guardianes parados contra la pared, esperándome a mí para desearme buen provecho y retirarse a comer a su propio comedor)**

**-pero… quédense a comer conmigo ¿sí?-**

**-pero mi lady…- (dijeron todos)**

**-nada de peros, hoy se quedaran a comer conmigo y Shippo.- (enseguida asintieron puesto que no era una sugerencia sino una orden de su señora y según Bankotsu y cito "su palabra es un hecho y ley")**

**-¿Shippo corona nueva?-**

**-si- (no podrías imaginar a alguien más feliz que Shippo ese día con su corona nueva) –Kagome me la regalo- (me miro con una ceja alzada)**

**-para la fiesta lo proclamare como mi heredero-**

**-felicidades joven Shippo-**

**-muchas gracias Sango-**

**-mi lady ¿Cuándo tiene pensado realizar la fiesta?-**

**-dentro de una semana Sango-**

**-¿ha quien tiene pensado invitar mi lady?-**

**-invita a todos menos a Naraku y a…Kikyo- (arrastro las palabras muy enojada)**

**-claro que si mi lady- (en una tablilla que tenia anoto lo que yo le había dicho) -¿Cómo quiere que sea la casa… o mejor quiere un palacio?-**

**-un palacio todos los reinos son muchos para una simple casa-**

**-es cierto, disculpe mi torpeza mi lady-**

**-no hay problema Sango, antes de seguir, ¿podrías ir a buscar a Rin? Quiero hablar con ella a solas-**

**-claro que si mi lady- (se retiro, yo hice aparecer la esfera con la que hablaba con los demás reyes, enseguida la figura de Rin apareció, estaba con Sesshomaru y con InuYasha)**

**-buenos días chicos- (dije yo con una gran sonrisa)**

**-buenos días Kagome- (Rin se encontraba muy feliz, se le notaba mucho y por lo que vi tenía en su cintura el brazo de Sesshomaru)**

**-lady Kagome un gusto volver a verla- (Sesshomaru levanto la mano que tenia libre y saludo cortésmente)**

**-hola- (InuYasha fue el más sorprendido de todos que los llamara, Rin fue la que tomo la palabra primero)**

**-dime hermana ¿paso algo para que nos llamaras?-**

**-de hecho sí, quiero que los dos y si InuYasha también quiere venir bien por mí, es que voy a organizar una fiesta para mostrar a Shippo a todo el mundo como mi heredero-**

**-¡qué bien! Ya mismo estamos yendo para allá-**

**-espera mujer ¿Por qué ir tan rápido?-**

**-para conocer a mi sobrino Sesshomaru, ¿InuYasha quieres venir?-**

**-claro- (dijo sin más)**

**-bueno en unos 10 minutos estamos allá-**

**-espera ya eh mandado a Sango a buscarlos-**

**-oh, no te hubieras molestado-**

**-no es problema, en unos momentos estará con ustedes-**

**-de acuerdo, te llevaremos a Kaname te la olvidaste-**

**-es cierto que pena dile que lo olvide completamente-**

**-está bien, ella lo entenderá-**

**-de acuerdo- (vi como detrás de ella aparecía Sango) –los espero aquí, adiós- (y corte porque Shippo me llamaba para que comiéramos)**

**-Kagome comamos tengo hambre-**

**-de acuerdo Shippo, traigan la comida por favor- (porque todavía no la habían traído)**

**-si mi lady- (salió por una de las puertas, para luego volver con todos los cocineros detrás con muchos platos, había comida de todo tipo) -aquí esta su comida mi lady-**

**-muchas gracias, pero hay que esperar a mis invitados, ¿Shippo crees que podrás esperar?-**

**-claro que si Kagome-**

**-muy bien ese es mi chico- (le dedique una sonrisa muy abierta)**

**Mientras en el palacio del Sol**

**-¿lady Rin? ¿Es usted? No ah cambiado nada-**

**-¡Sango! Que gusto volver a verte de nuevo ¿Cómo has estado?-**

**-muy bien lady Rin-**

**-vamos deja las formalidades somos amigas-**

**-no lo sé-**

**-vamos Hitomiko tu también debes llamarme por mi nombre ¿por algo me lo dieron no?-**

**-eso es cierto-**

**-lo siento, mi deber es llevarlos al castillo de mi señora-**

**-¿hablas de Kagome?-**

**-así es-**

**-muy bien, vámonos entonces-**

**-el carruaje está afuera-**

**-sí, vamos Sesshomaru InuYasha-**

**-de acuerdo-**

**-si- (los cuatro caminaron hacia a fuera del palacio no sin antes pasar por la caballeriza y avisar a Kaname que se fuera con ellos, luego de dar aviso a todos que se iban, subieron al carruaje en el cual Sango había llegado ahí. Tardaron unos 10 minutos en llegar al castillo de Kagome no estaban muy lejos uno de otro y los caballos eran rápidos también)**

**-llegamos, por favor bajen-**

**-si- (Sesshomaru bajo primero y puso su mano para que Rin la tomara y bajara con su ayuda, los demás bajaron solos, Sango se puso al frente y los guio hasta el comedor real donde los esperaban Kagome y Shippo, con los demás guardianes de ella y los sirvientes de los dos)**

**-buenos días querida hermana- (Kagome se levanto y fue al encuentro de su hermana para abrazarla) -¿Cómo te encuentras?-**

**-muy bien hermana, gracias por invitarme a comer con ustedes- (vio a Shippo) -¿el es mi sobrino?-**

**-Shippo ella es mi hermana Rin, Rin él es mi hijo Shippo-**

**-un gusto lady Rin- (se acerco y le beso la mano)**

**-¡hayyy que chico tan lindo! Kagome lo has criado de maravilla-**

**-muchas gracias Rin-**

**-y dime ¿Cuántos años tienes Shippo?-**

**-10 años cumplo los 11 en un par de semanas-**

**-¡hay que festejar! Todos a la tierra ese día y celebraremos como ningún mortal lo haya visto-**

**-hay Rin tu siempre tan predecible-**

**-¿a qué te refieres Sesshomaru?-**

**-nada, nada importante querida-**

**-que malo eres- (hizo un puchero)**

**-jajaja- **

**-disculpa- (tiro del vestido a Rin) -¿puedo llamarte tía?-**

**-claro que si, y a él puedes llamarlo tío Sesshomaru-**

**-hey no, que me llame Sesshomaru nada más-**

**-que agrio eres Sesshomaru-**

**-¿qué tal si comenzamos a comer?-**

**-claro-**

**-siéntense por favor, serias tan amable de traernos la comida caliente esta me temo que se ha enfriado- (le dijo a un sirviente que parecía mesero)**

**-claro que si mi lady- (enseguida salió, luego de eso salieron de la puerta todos los cocineros con las comidas para nosotros) **

–**Por favor disfruten de la comida-**

**-muchas gracias-**

**-hermana, tu y Sesshomaru si quieren pueden quedarse a dormir aquí, hace mucho tiempo que no conversábamos…InuYasha tal vez tú quieras ir a la tierra-**

**-no, si no es molestia me gustaría quedarme-**

**-claro que no bestia-**

**-joven Bankotsu ¡compórtese!-**

**-lo siento mi lady-**

**-¿y bien? ¿Qué quieres hacer InuYasha? ¿Te irás a la tierra?-**

**-ya le dije que me gustaría quedarme-**

**-¡oye no le hablas así!-**

**-Bankotsu por favor colmate-**

**-lo siento mi lady-**

**-muy bien, serán mis invitados, Sesshomaru y Rin se quedaran en la habitación en que Rin solía quedarse antes de bueno… y que InuYasha se quedara en el ala sur-**

**- si mi lady-**

**-¿tu donde dormirás Kagome?-**

**-donde siempre en el ala norte-**

**-pero eso es todo lo contrarios a donde esta mi hermano-**

_**-todo lo contrario a InuYasha, mi hermana debe estar sumamente enojada con él, pobre tonto, ¿que habrá hecho? Mi hermana nunca se había enojado así-**_

**-¿tiene algo de malo?-**

**-es que pensé que tenían algo- (dijo Rin desilusionada)**

**-no Rin al parecer a InuYasha le gusta otra chica-**

**-bueno al fin y al cabo, ¿de qué nos querías hablar hermana?- **

**-oh es cierto, voy a organizar una fiesta para presentar a todos los reinos como mi heredero, por lo que decidí hacer una gran fiesta para todos-**

**-ya veo… ¿Dónde tienes pensado organizarla?-**

**-en la tierra-**

**-¿en qué parte?-**

**-estaba pensando en algún mar o alguna isla-**

**-me agrada tu idea-**

**-¿Sesshomaru, Rin me ayudarían a prepararla?-**

**-claro, te ayudaremos-**

**-no hables en plural mujer-**

**-¿no ayudaras?-**

**-no dije eso, solo que yo sé hablar por mi mismo-**

**-de acuerdo lo siento-**

**-mejor-**

**-bueno, que dicen ¿me ayudaran?-**

**-claro que si-**

**-de acuerdo, que más da-**

**-muy bien, entonces mañana comenzaremos los preparativos-**

**-muy bien-**

**-que haci sea- (luego de comer, los acompañe a cada uno a su habitación, pero ordena a Miroku que acompañara a InuYasha, yo acompañe a Rin y a Sesshomaru a sus habitaciones y les desee las buenas noches para luego retirarme a mi habitación a descanzar) **


	5. Atlantis la ciudad de los Dioses

**-muy bien, entonces mañana comenzaremos los preparativos-**

**-muy bien-**

**-que haci sea- (luego de comer, los acompañe a cada uno a su habitación, pero ordena a Miroku que acompañara a InuYasha, yo acompañe a Rin y a Sesshomaru a sus habitaciones y les desee las buenas noches para luego retirarme a mi habitación a descansar) **

**El sol fue apareciendo poco a poco, ya se oían los pasos de los sirvientes preparar todo para un nuevo día, ya que su señora les había dado el otro día libre, para que obtuvieran un merecido descanso. Me levanto de la cama con pereza, la verdad es que por mi me quedaría todo el día en la cama, cuando me levante me dirigí al comedor, pero en el camino me iban saludando y yo igual, con el primero que me tope fue con Shippo, luego con Inuyasha, Rin y Sesshomaru**

**-buenos días a todos, por favor siéntense ya les traeremos su desayuno**

**-claro-**

**-está bien- (luego de que terminamos de comer decidí llamar a Koga para que nos ayudara, en unos minutos debía llegar por lo que lo estábamos esperando afuera, con el lobito que le había regalado Kagome, lo deposito en el suelo y este enseguida salió corriendo y se metió en el palacio, todos pensaron que iría al patio por lo que no dijeron nada)**

**-buenos días joven Koga, ¿Cómo has estado?- (se le acerco y le beso la mano en señal de respeto, eso a InuYasha le molesto mucho) **

**-¡oye que haces!- (Koga enseguida se aparto)**

**-¿y me puedes decir tu quien eres?-**

**-el no es nada mío joven Koga, solamente es el hermano del prometido de mi hermana-**

**-¿Kikyo?-**

**-claro que no, Kikyo nunca seria digna de mí- (dijo Sesshomaru indignado)**

**-no es Rin-**

**-¿Rin? ¿La reina del sol?-**

**-así es- (en ese momento salió Rin que había ido a dar una vuelta por el castillo y a conocer los alrededores)**

**-buenos días joven Koga, cuánto tiempo-**

**-lady Rin, ¡qué gusto volver a verla!-**

**-lo mismo digo joven Koga- (le extendió la mano y el la beso)**

**-bueno, ¿para qué me llamaste Kagome?-**

**-es cierto, necesitamos un lugar donde tener una gran fiesta-**

**-¿Por qué no creas una isla o una ciudad lo bastante grande?-**

**-admito que no es mala idea Koga, felicitaciones-**

**-muchas gracias lady Kagome-**

**-sabes algo Koga-**

**-¿Qué sucede?-**

**-¿no te gustaría ayudar a Sango a crear esa ciudad? Podrías venir todos los días y lo planearíamos juntos, podemos empezar hoy mismo- **

**-claro me encantaría Kagome, sería un placer-**

**-muy bien, Miroku prepárale una habitación a Koga, que sea de preferencia al lado de la mía para poder conversar bastante-**

**-claro que si mi señora- (Enseguida se retiro para preparar la habitación, para luego de unos minutos volver, se dirigió a Koga) –su habitación ya esta lord Koga-**

**-por favor Miroku muéstrale donde dormirá-**

**-venga conmigo se la mostrare-**

**-está bien, nos vemos en un rato Kagome-**

**-si- (cuando se habían ido, InuYasha se mostro sumamente molesto)**

**-¿Qué te sucede InuYasha?-**

**-¿pueden dejarnos solos a Kagome y a mí?- (miro a Kagome y vio que esta asintió)**

**-de acuerdo- (se retiro con Sesshomaru)**

**-¿Qué sucede InuYasha?- (uso su tono normal, monótono y frio)**

**-¿¡por que mierda trajiste a ese maldito?- (exploto InuYasha) **

**-porque es mi amigo- (con el mismo tono frio y sin sentimientos de hace un rato)**

**-¿Por qué lo haces?- (estaba agachando la cabeza y tenía su flequillo tapando sus ojos) **

**-¿eh?- (un poco sorprendida, solamente quería ver a donde llegaría esta conversación pero sabía que no lograría nada)**

**-¿Por qué me haces esto?- (sin levantar la vista)**

**-tú me lo dejaste en claro InuYasha…desde que coqueteaste con Hitomiko me has demostrado que no puedo confiar en ti, eres igual que Miroku-**

**-¡claro que no!- (le agarro el brazo y la empujo contra su pecho, le susurro a la oreja) –claro que no…no sabes nada- **

**-InuYasha suéltame ¡ahora!-**

**-claro que no…te amo Kagome, entiéndelo…desde que te conocí y te salve llamaste mi atención-**

**-no me lo demuestras- (susurro)**

**-lo hare, dame una oportunidad y lo hare por favor-**

**-claro que no. Ya debemos entrar, nos están esperando-**

**-de acuerdo- (volvieron a entrar al palacio, se encaminaron a un salón gigantesco donde Kagome tenía un globo terráqueo gigantesco donde mostraba todas las personas y cosas que existían en la tierra, había mandado a llamar a todos y ahora se encontraban en el salón con ella) **

**-¿Qué hacemos aquí Kagome?-**

**-aquí elegiremos el lugar a donde creer la isla-**

**-¿qué les parece aquí?- (Rin señalo una parte donde estaba el océano pacifico) **

**-yo recomiendo que no sea en un lugar definido- (dijo Kagome muy pensativa)**

**-no entiendo, explícate Kagome-**

**-pues porque…si lo creamos no puedo borrarlo del mapa, por lo que yo sugiero que se mueva por los océanos-**

**-¿pero y si lo ven los barcos?-**

**-en ese caso que tal si… ¿cada vez que se acerque un barco se hunda? Y luego que salga a la superficie-**

**-muy inteligente princesa-**

**-muchas gracias joven Koga-**

**-de nada princesa-**

**-muy bien, entonces ya está decidido haremos la isla de inmediato-**

**-¿con que características?-**

**-no lo sé-**

**-¿Qué les parece si lo hacemos como si fueran ruinas?, así si algún humano lo ve creerá que es viejo y no le dará importancia-**

**-muy buena idea Rin, así será-**

**-empecemos entonces- (Kagome con su dedo índice empezó a trazar una línea que poco a poco veían como se transformaba en una isla, también hizo aparecer arboles y muchos animales) **

**-muy bien, ya casi esta lista-**

**-te está quedando súper Kagome-**

**-gracias- (cuando por fin la termino hizo un circulo a su alrededor que cuando su dedo se alejo empezó a brillar)**

**-¿eso para que sirve Kagome?-**

**-es para que los barcos y demás cosas no identifiquen la isla-**

**-¿y si se acercan y lo sobrepasan?-**

**-cuando quieran pasar lo harán, pero se les borrara la memoria, sus memorias serán borradas, todo lo que hicieron y porque lo hicieron desaparecerán-**

**-me parece bien-**

**-muy bien, ¿Qué nombre le paremos?-**

**-me gusta Atlantis-**

**-está bien, se llamara Atlantis a partir de ahora- (en ese momento Mitsuki entro en la habitación) **

**-mi lady la cena esta lista-**

**-muy bien, muchas gracias Yuriko, por favor llévame dos platos de comida afuera, quisiera cenar con el joven Koga-**

**-claro que si mi lady- (una vez que se retiro, Koga se le acerco y la miro un poco incrédulo)**

**-¿quieres comer conmigo?-**

**-sí, ¿sucede algo con eso?-**

**-claro que no, será un honor comer con usted lady Kagome-**

**-muy bien, procedamos al patio-**

**-si- (dudo en tomar su mano, por lo que decidió que sería luego, cuando llegaron al patio Kagome creó una mesa con un mantel blanco muy lindo, donde ahí se sentarían a comer, de repente Koga silbo y el pequeño lobito o no tan pequeño apareció y salto a los brazos de Koga, de su bolsillo saco una pelota blanca para que el la buscara) -¿ves esto? Quiero que la busques- (se la tiro bien lejos, enseguida corrió a buscarla)**

**-veo que lo has cuidado muy bien Koga-**

**-así es, es muy bueno, el otro día fuimos a la tierra y encontró un anillo de diamantes y una espada de oro-**

**-que bueno, me alegro que se comporte… ¿ha mordido a alguien?-**

**-no, solamente que le lamio la mejilla a Ayame-**

**-¿Qué relación tienes con Ayame Koga?-**

**-es mi amiga-**

**-oh-**

**-¿Por qué lo pregunta?-**

**-ah, porque había olvidado mencionarte algo-**

**-¿Qué es?-**

**-eh…bueno…la persona a la que lama será tu futura esposa-**

**-¿¡Qué? ¡Eso es imposible!- **

**-no soy capaz de mentir Koga-**

**-¿Por qué ella?-**

**-porque son compatibles-**

**-no puedo creerlo…-**

**-no miento Koga-**

**-¿estás segura?-**

**-completamente-**

**-bueno no se puede evitar lo inevitable, dime Kagome… ¿Qué relación tienes tú con InuYasha?-**

**-nada, pensé que podríamos tener algo pero coqueteo con Hitomiko-**

**-¿quieres que te ayude?-**

**-¿eh?-**

**-eres demasiado inocente-**

**-¿a qué te refieres?-**

**-te ayudare a darle celos-**

**-no lo sé Koga, no creo que sea correcto-**

**-¿te gusta verdad?-**

**-s…si-**

**-no estés nerviosa, te ayudare-**

**Mientras InuYasha miraba con recelo como hablaban, Rin se le acerco y decidió animarlo un poco**

**-¿Qué sucede InuYasha?-**

**-mira a Kagome-**

**-ah sí, hacen una bonita pareja- (dijo esto para ver su reacción y para su sorpresa InuYasha la fulmino con la mirada)**

**-no me agrada eso tonto-**

**-¿no será porque tiene a Kagome y tu no?-**

**-tal vez-**

**-mira InuYasha mi hermana estaba muy triste por lo que tú hiciste con Hitomiko-**

**-ya le pedí perdón, no sé qué otra cosa hacer-**

**-demuéstraselo, regálale ramos de rosas, cómprale obsequios-**

**-ella puede conseguir mejores cosas de las que yo le puedo dar-**

**-pero lo especial seria que tu se lo dieras- (en ese momento vio como Kagome y Koga se besaban esto lo enfureció completamente, Rin palideció al ver la cara de ira, se podría decir que estaba listo para matar a alguien) –tranquilízate InuYasha- **

**-oh claro que lo haré, si piensa que se salvara de mí tan fácilmente no lo lograra-**

**-¿Qué piensas hacer?-**

**-no lo sé-**

**-¿por qué no vas a la tierra y le consigues algo lindo?-**

**-¿Qué puedo darle? Ya lo tiene todo-**

**-es cierto-**

**-¡ya lo sé!-**

**-¿Qué te sucede mujer?- (dijo Sesshomaru llegando)**

**-¡InuYasha regálale una gata de dos colas!-**

**-¿estás loca mujer? Nunca podrá conseguirla-**

**-¿Qué es eso?-**

**-una gata de dos colas, es una pequeña gatita que se transforma en un tigre de fuego con dos colas, son sumamente leales y son muy lindas-**

**-¿Dónde las consigo?-**

**-en el sol, viven con un sabio que los cría-**

**-está bien, en unos días partiré a buscarla-**

**-muy bien- (mientras hablaban Kagome y Koga se les acercaron)**

**-¿Qué tal si vamos a ver como quedo Atlantis?-**

**-claro- (así se transportaron al lugar llamado "Atlantis", una vez que llegaron todos quedaron maravillados, Kagome también había transportado a Sango, Miroku y Shippo para que vieran su obra)**

**-bienvenidos a "Atlantis la ciudad de los dioses", pueden venir aquí cuando quieran- (con un movimiento de manos hizo aparecer muchas casas gigantes) –la del centro será mi casa, la que está a la derecha es la casa de Sesshomaru y de Rin, a mi izquierda estará la de Koga, la que está al lado de la de Sesshomaru será la de InuYasha, luego atrás de mi casa estarán las de mis sirvientes, la que esta inmediatamente atrás es la de Sango, luego está la de Shippo pero solo cuando cumpla los 18 podrá usarla-**

**-guau-**

**-¿me estás dando una casa mi lady?-**

**-si Sango, cuando estemos aquí esta será tu casa-**

**-se lo agradezco mucho mi lady-**

**-no es nada Sango, ahora me eh encargado de decorar sus casas yo misma, espero que sea de su agrado-**

**Cada uno fue a su casa, primero relataremos la de Sesshomaru y Rin**

**-mira Sesshomaru es genial- (había muchos muebles, predominaba el negro, blanco y amarillo)**

**-debo decir que tu madre tiene buen gusto-**

**-lo sé, siempre los tubo-**

**Ahora veremos la casa de Koga **

**-guau Kagome se paso, esto es genial- (la casa de Koga era toda de color blanco, tenía también copos de nieve pintados y tenía en el centro un pequeño patio que estaba destinado a su pequeño no tan pequeño lobo, también había una gran cama en el medio de la habitación era totalmente blanca y con las colchas celestes, todos los muebles eran de gran calidad, de color azul cielo)**

**Ahora iremos a la de Shippo**

**(N.A: como en la serie Shippo es un zorrito le voy a poner que le gustaban muchos estos, así que su casa será totalmente natural o sea de color verde y con árboles, dibujos obvio) **

**Kagome acompaño a Shippo hasta su futura casa**

**-muy bien Shippo este es mi regalo para ti-**

**-no necesitaba nada-**

**-de todos modos, ven te mostrare toda la casa- (así se dirigieron a la primer habitación, donde dormiría Shippo, era de color verde y tenia dibujos de arboles y animales de todas clases) -¿Qué te parece?-**

**-es genial, siempre sabes lo que me gusta-**

**-bueno, te dejare solo para que conozcas tu casa a gusto- (y sin más desapareció de ahí y se dirigió a la casa de InuYasha, la de él la había decorado con motivos de llamas y de diferentes colores, rojos, anaranjados y negros) -¿Qué te parece tu casa InuYasha?- (dijo con tono frio)**

**-si aunque me gustaría más tener una casa contigo-**

**-ah…eso no pasara- (el corazón de InuYasha se rompió más que cuando Kikyo lo dejo por ese maldito de Naraku)**

**-¿¡porque haces esto? ¡Ya te pedí una disculpa!-**

**-no debió haber funcionado- (InuYasha sumamente triste, extendió sus manos y hizo aparecer un caniche micro toy de color marrón) **

**-era un regalo para cuando nos arreglemos pero veo que no funcionara y no le gusta allá abajo asique puedes quedártela- (sin decir nada mas desapareció de ahí dejando a una muy triste y arrepentida Kagome)**

_**-oh por dios eh sido una insensible- **_**(el perrito que InuYasha había depositado en el piso ladraba en señal de que quería que le prestaran algo de atención a él también)**


End file.
